


The Surprising Start-Up

by JohnlockisLife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Break Up, Drug Use, Dual POV, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, John Goes to War, John POV, M/M, Mentions of Mystrade, Moriarty is gay, Reconciliation, Romance, Sherlock and Moriarty are friends, Sherlock does crack when John's away, Stripper!AU, Stripper!Sherlock, Uni!lock, crack!fic, mentions of mormor, sherlock POV, stripper!Moriarty, stripper!lock, uni!stripper!lock, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockisLife/pseuds/JohnlockisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets dragged to a male strip club by his buddy Lestrade. He's totally not gay, just going to make Lestrade happy. When he gets in front of one of the poles, the dancer comes out and seduces him completely. What happens after that may be the start of something amazing, or will it end up being a total disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John's POV is in plain text.  
> Sherlock's POV is in bold text.

“Oh come on, John! Just one night!” My buddy Greg Lestrade kept egging me on.

I sighed. “Look Greg, I know you’ve come out and you’ve got your boyfriend, Mycroft, and I’m happy for you and all, but I’m not gay. Why would I go to a gay strip club?”

“Please, John. I promise I won’t drag you along again if you come just this once.”

I rolled my eyes. “Fine, but only this once.”

When we arrived at the club, it was almost exactly what I pictured it as. It was pretty much like the strip clubs with the girls in them; now, it was just guys. It still had the banging music and the bright lights. Greg and I each got drinks from the bar and he led me over to a table in front of an empty pole.

“So, now what?” I asked.

“Now, you watch.”

“Watch? There is nothing to watch. And for the last time, I’m not gay!”

Greg smirked and gave me a look before taking a sip of his drink. “Everybody’s a little gay.”

I huffed and took a bit of my drink. That was when he came out. He came out in black heels, fishnets, tight black spandex pants that clearly showed his large package. I could see him a bit better once the spotlight shined on him. He was pretty pale and thin, but still fit. His hair flopped a little in front of his face, but it looked soft. His cheekbones were extremely prominent, not only because he was wearing make-up. He was covered in a coat of body glitter. He was very toned and it was almost…hot. His icy green-blue eyes pierced mine and an involuntary moan escaped my mouth. Greg smirked. The dancer smirked at me too and he winked at me; he had obviously seen the expression of pleasure cross my face.

* * *

 

**I saw that look on his face. I was definitely getting lucky tonight. He was young and looked like he had a lot of stamina. I continued to seduce him by grinding against my pole. I could see he was struggling to contain himself. I saw in his face that in this moment, he was questioning his sexuality. I smirked and winked at him, wrapped my leg around my pole, and spun around a couple times before coming off my pole to crawl along the catwalk. When I reached the end, I locked eyes with the blond man; such kind eyes, now so obviously full of lust, stared straight into mine. I licked my lips and winked in his direction. I got back up, finished my routine, and got off the stage. He was sure to come looking for me.**

* * *

 

When the man left the stage, I was half-hard. Okay…maybe Greg was right…everybody _is_ a little gay. Maybe I’m bisexual. Quite frankly, I didn’t care at the moment; I had to look for the dancer or at least get his name. I turned to Greg.

“Um…I have to go find the loo,” I said quickly before getting up to go find the dancer. Before I left, I heard Greg say, “Alright,” and then heard him laugh out loud and say, “Yeah right!” Well, he was right.

* * *

 

**I waited in my dressing room for him. He didn’t come. I pulled on my day clothes and grabbed my bag; my shift was over. A few meters from reaching the back door of the club, a hand grabbed my arm. I smiled to myself; he did come. “I knew you would come looking for me,” I said in a low voice. I turned around to face him.**

**“Um…hello,” he said, his cheeks a light shade of pink.**

**I knew he wanted it. Well, maybe right now he wasn’t sure, but subconsciously I knew he did. “If you have money, I have a dressing room.”**

**His cheeks turned a brighter pink. It was subtle, but kind of cute at the same time. He took my arm and said in a seductive tone, “Lead the way, beautiful.”**

**I smiled softly at him and lead him back to the dressing rooms. We passed through the purple curtain in front of the back hallway and I opened the door to my dressing room, leading him inside. “What do you think?”**

**He unhooked his arm from mine and went over to the dresser, leaning on it and facing me. “It’s nice. Spacious.”**

**I closed the door and walked over to the dresser. “I quite like it too,” I said quickly, hanging my coat on my coat rack. I wouldn’t need it, let alone any of my other clothes for the upcoming events.**

**He gazed at me with hungry and confused eyes. He was still having an internal argument with himself about his sexuality; by this point, I thought he would have made up his mind. I decided to help him out a little bit. “How do you like your men, sweetheart?”**

**A small moan escaped from his mouth before he answered. “To beg for me…”**

**I moaned a little bit. “Tell me your name, love, so I can scream it for you.”**

**He eyed me lustfully. “John,” he said. “Tell me yours so I can shout it back at you. And preferably your real name.”**

**He was daring. I smirked at his request. “You know, I can’t do that legally on the job.”**

**“Then maybe you could tell it to me off the job sometime.”**

**I smiled a little. Daring, bold, and very smooth. “I haven’t even gotten to kiss you yet, honey, and you’re already asking me out.”**

**He moved in closer and cupped my face before leaning in to kiss me passionately. I kissed back with just as much passion, nipping on his lower lip as he began unbuttoning my blouse. I moaned as his tongue grazed across my lips, which I gladly parted for him. His tongue explored every cranny of my mouth as I moaned into his, my shirt and pants already in a puddle on the floor. I pulled his jumper off over his head and tossed it off to the side, then began working at the button on his pants that were all too easy to get off. He was wearing tight red briefs. I broke away and giggled. “Cute,” I said with a smile and a wink.**

**He groaned and moved in to kiss me again. I worked off my spandex pants and eventually his red pants. I blindly reached over into one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. “How do you want me, darling?”**

**“Against the dresser,” he answered raggedly.**

**I moaned loudly and turned around and leaned against the dresser, putting my bare arse on display.**

**“Protection?” he asked.**

**I was surprised. I rarely forgot to pull out the condoms. It happened once with some drunken guy and that was the last time I forgot. John was different though. I almost felt like I could trust him with my body. “Yes, right. Legal things.” I pulled out the same drawer the lube was in and pulled out some condoms.**

**I heard him tear the package on one of them. I watched him roll it on to his _gorgeous_ cock in the mirror. He lined up with my entrance and pushed into me suddenly. I shouted, “Oh _God_ , yes!”**

**He thrust into me with long, even strokes, hitting my prostate with each thrust, causing immense pleasure. For someone who obviously had never been with a guy before, he was quite good; he knew how to hit me just right. “Oh, John…” I moaned.**

**The noises he made were so hot; felt myself coming closer to my climax by the noises alone. His thrusts increased in speed and ferocity. He held my hips with one hand and grabbed a handful of my hair in the other. I groaned loudly as he pulled my head up by my hair. It was a bit painful, but it was so pleasurable at the same time. He was careful and didn’t hurt me, which I rather liked, even though I was used to getting a terrible fucker who was wasted. I moaned again as I reached in front of myself and gripped my cock, stroking it hard until I came in my hand and shouted his name: “John!” When I came, I clenched my arsehole around his cock. I heard a groan come from him and felt his cock go rigid as he released. He came down from his orgasm, panting.**

**He pulled out too quick to my liking, leaving my arse feeling very empty. He rolled the condom off and threw it in the waste basket. Before he pulled his clothes back on, I grabbed a pink marker from my dresser, wrote my number backwards on his arse, kissed it, and winked at him. He smirked a bit and then continued getting dressed.**

**“Thank you,” he said to me, out of breath.**

**“Not a problem. You were wonderful.”**

**He dug into his pocket, pulled out £30, and handed it to me with a small smile on his face.**

**“Thank you, lovely,” I said quickly before he turned around and left. He just left the club without the friend he came with. I was really hoping that he’d call. He was different. He treated me like I was worth something and like I meant something to him. He genuinely cared.**

* * *

 

When I got back to my flat, I pulled down the top of my red pants and looked in the mirror to see the pink scribbled phone number on my bum. I took out my phone and input the number. Was I sure I wanted to do this? Well, he did give me _his_ number after all. I sighed. What the hell? I might as well.

I quickly sent out a text.

_Hello. This is John. Do you remember me? – JW_

I waited for a few minutes and he responded.

_How could I forget? ;) – SH_

I chuckled. _SH? So what does that stand for? – JW_

_The last name is Holmes. I’ll tell you my first name the next time I see you. And let me see…I know what the J stands for. What’s the W? – SH_

_John Watson. That’s me. And speaking of seeing you again, would you like to have coffee sometime? – JW_

_That’d be lovely. Sundays and Wednesdays are my days off. – SH_

_Well, tomorrow is Sunday. So, how does 8 tomorrow night sound? At Speedy’s Café on Baker Street? – JW_

_It’s a date :) – SH_

I smiled. _I look forward to seeing you. – JW_

_Me too. – SH_

That was where we ended. I spent most of the night in my flat thinking about seeing him again. At one point, I decided I was going to tell Greg about it. I called him up.

He answered, “Oh hello, John. Nice of you to leave me here by myself this evening.”

I chuckled quietly. “Sorry about that. I got kind of caught up.”

I could hear snickering on the other end of the line. “Caught up in what exactly?”

“You know exactly what…”

He laughed out loud. “See I told you! You are gay!”

“I might be! But, I haven’t really come to terms with it yet. He gave me his number.”

“A stripper giving out his number freely? That’s unheard of. Where can I sign up?”

“Oh shut it! I kind of smooth talked him before we…um…”

“I got it. I’m not a teenage girl. No details please.”

I smirked. “Anyway, I asked him out for coffee tomorrow.”

He tried to fake cough and say, “Gay. Sorry what?”

“Greg!”

“You asked him on a date. I think that means you _are_ gay.”

“Whatever. I just wanted to see him again.”

“Do you even know his name? Like his real name?”

“He told me his last name. It’s Holmes. And his first initial is S.”

“Woah woah woah. You said the last name is Holmes?”

“Mhmm…”

I could hear him trying to choose his words carefully. “Oi, his name is Sherlock. Look, I hate to break it to you, but he’s not that stable.”

I didn’t want to believe him. “And who exactly is your source?”

“His brother. Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes, the guy I’m dating; he’s Sherlock’s brother.”

I went silent for a little. I felt a nervous lump in my throat. “What’s so bad about him then?”

“He was a heroin addict, Mycroft told me. He also said that Sherlock rebelled and ran away from home once he turned 18.”

“He might have _been_ an addict. Maybe he isn’t anymore.”

I could hear the frustration in his voice. “Fine, don’t listen to me. I’m just looking out for you.”

“I appreciate that.”

He took a heavy sigh. “Good luck on your coffee date tomorrow, I guess.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you around.” I ended the call.

How could Greg say such horrible things to me? For all he knows, his boyfriend could be lying to him, just telling dirty little lies behind his brother’s back. I put that thought in the back of my mind and got into bed. I slept peacefully, imagining what he looked like off the job. _Sherlock_. The name kept swirling in and out of my dreams and I saw his face from time to time. He was still in his make-up though. I wondered what he would look like without his whole club get up. I’m sure he is still just as stunning.

* * *

 

**A date. I’d never really been on one of those. No matter how many men asked for my number at the club, I refused to give it to them. I didn’t trust them. Well, I must have trusted them enough to let them penetrate me. But that’s beside the point. I need the money to live. I felt really different about John though. He was careful with me as if we were already involved in a relationship and he wanted to make sure I was okay and safe. It was nice to know that someone out there in the world was actually being considerate to me, something I never expected to get as a stripper. Up until now, I was fighting to try and keep my face hidden so no one would notice me on the streets. This was going to be very different. This was going to be fun.**

**I walked down the stairs from my flat: 221b Baker Street. John didn’t need to know where I lived. I trusted him, but I didn’t trust him enough yet. Speedy’s is right next to my flat. I peeked into the window of the café and saw John sitting there, waiting for me. I smiled a little and walked into Speedy’s. He looked around, saw me, and motioned to me to come over to him. I smiled softly and walked over to the table. “Hello, John.”**

**He smiled back at me and pointed to the seat across from him. I pulled out the chair and sat down in front of him. He spoke: “Hello, Sherlock.”**

**I looked at him confused. “How did you know my first name? I only told you my last name.”**

**His smile faded a little bit. “Do you want me to get you a coffee?”**

**“Black, two sugars please,” I replied with a small smile.**

**He stood up, went to the counter, ordered the coffees, came back and handed one to me. I nodded in thanks, opened the lid and blew on the coffee a little as to cool it down. “So how did you figure out my first name?”**

**He looked up at me after he took a sip of coffee. “Remember the guy I was with last night?” I nodded. “He’s my friend and he dragged me along. I called him last night because I ditched him at the club. He kind of figured what we had been up to. I told him a little about you. I told him your last name. Turns out, he’s dating your brother.”**

**I stopped drinking mid-sip. “What?”**

**“Yeah. He’s dating Mycroft or something crazy like that.”**

**I groaned, sat back in my chair, and put my head in my hand. “God. After all those years of pushing me away.”**

**John looked at me a bit confused. “I don’t think I understand.”**

**I regained myself. “My family, and especially Mycroft, has never been very accepting of me. They all thought it was a “condition” that I had because I was attracted to boys instead of girls. They forbade me to ever get involved in a relationship with a guy. I tried once, and I was shot down instantly. Mycroft was the arse that suggested I go in for counseling to rid of my “problem.” As soon as I turned 18, I moved out of the house and started with a regular job at the club. Been there ever since. Apparently, I’m a favorite now. That’s beside the point. Not one of my family members knows where I am or what I’ve been doing for the past few years. I’m sure your buddy has already informed Mycroft of my whereabouts.”**

**“I’m sorry,” I heard him say meekly.**

**He was sorry. How kind. But this wasn’t his fault. “Please don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. How were you to know?”**

**He smiled at me a little bit.**

**“What makes me angry about him more than anything is that he was the one who persuaded my parents that there was something wrong with me. And then he turns out with a boyfriend! But my parents are probably alright with it because ‘Mycroft is perfect and he could never do anything wrong.’”**

**He nodded “I haven’t exactly come out…”**

**“You’re on a date with a male stripper you met at a club last night. I think you’ve come out.” I smirked and gave him one of my signature grins.**

**He laughed a little. “I mean, my parents are pretty accepting and all. My sister had a partner, but they are going through a pretty nasty divorce right now.”**

**I sipped my coffee and nodded. Changing the subject, I asked, “So you’re at uni right now, am I right?”**

**He looked a little taken aback. “Um..yeah. I am.”**

**“I’m guessing 3 rd year…”**

**He looked astonished again. “Yeah. How…”**

**“Med student?”**

**He eyed me suspiciously. “How do you know these things?”**

**“Last night when you pulled out your wallet, I saw your uni I.D. I missed the school’s name, but I assumed University of London because you work at St. Bart’s. How do I know that? Well, seeing how much cash you had in your wallet, I’d say you’re doing rather well from a financial standpoint. Narrows it down to some of the top professions. Too causal for an accountant or lawyer, too young to be a decent politician. You have to be a doctor, or at least training to be one. Your hands are steady, making you perfect for performing surgeries. Also, you forgot to take your Bart’s badge off, seeing that it is still on your chest pocket.  I also see that your dad has had an influence on you about trying to get into the military. Brochure in your left jacket pocket. So training to become an army doctor…”**

**“How did you get all that?” He was simply astonished.**

**I smirked. “Observations and the science of deduction. Look up my blog sometime.”**

**His mouth was gaping open a little bit.**

**“Do close your mouth, will you?”**

**He did so immediately and gulped. “That…was…amazing.”**

**I stared at him. “Really?”**

**“Yeah. Definitely.”**

**I mumbled. “That’s not what people normally say.”**

**“Well, what do they normally say?”**

**“Piss off.” I smiled and chuckled a little. He laughed along a little too.**

**“Do you do it often?”**

**“Periodically…”**

**“That’s a gift. You really should consider doing something with it.”**

**“Why thank you. I’ve thought about it, but I wasn’t going to get anything monetary out of it.”**

**“The hell with monetary. It sounds like it would be fun.”**

**I smiled at him. He was far too kind to be hanging around with someone like me. We quietly chatted for the next hour and a half, laughing here and there. Before we left, he held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it firmly. We went our separate ways, my hand still tingling from his touch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut kind of near the end. If you haven't noticed by this point, this AU will have a lot of shameless smutty moments.

I walked down the block to my flat. I was hoping Sherlock liked the date as much as I did. He seemed so nice and he had a beautiful personality. I could see why he irritated a lot of people, but it didn’t bother me. I called Greg up that night and told him about it. He seemed happy for me, but I could tell that something still wasn’t sitting right with him. I went about my days studying at uni and working under the doctors at Bart’s. I kept the army brochure on the corner of my desk, continuing to eye it now and then. Sherlock and I had a second date and then a third. After our third date, I invited him to come over to my flat.

Upon entering, he walked around and examined it. “It’s…nice.”

“I’m glad you think so,” I replied, plopping down on the couch. “Hang up your coat. Kick off your shoes. Make yourself comfortable.”

He took off his coat, hung it on the coat rack, took off his shoes and placed them by the door before coming over to sit next to me on the couch. He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and whispered, “Hello.”

I blushed and smiled a little. “Hi,” I said back quietly.

He grinned at me and put a hand on the back of my neck. He leaned in and kissed me slowly. This was our first “real” kiss. The one we shared in his dressing room was rushed, but here, there was nothing and no one to keep us from taking our time. For someone who would normally never take his time with things like this, he was quite passionate in a soft sense. I intertwined my fingers in his luscious curls, toying with them lightly. I heard a small moan escape from his mouth as he kissed me harder. I licked my tongue lightly across his lips which he gladly parted. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, exploring and causing him to moan a bit more. I wrapped my other arm around him, pulling him closer and further into the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss, needing air, and I began to work at nipping his jawline. He moaned quietly, slipping his hands beneath my jumper. I blindly began unbuttoning his shirt as his hands glided further up my back. I reached the last button and then opened his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders effortlessly. He gripped the bottom of my jumper and pulled it off over my head.

I sighed and shivered at the coolness of the air. “Bedroom?” I whispered.

He nodded lightly as I stood up, holding out a hand for him to take. He smiled softly, stood and took it, gripping it tightly. I led him down the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door and he unhooked his hand from mine, going over to the bed to sit down on the cream sheets.

“I want to go slow this time,” I whispered.

“If that’s what you want…”

I smiled a little. “Yes, that is what I want.”

I moved swiftly over to the bed and sat on his lap, facing him, my fingers playing with the tiny curls at the nape of his neck. I hummed, smiled a little, and then kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back, slowly and gently; he kissed me like he was needy, like he longed for the touch of my lips. I slipped my tongue between his parted lips as he moaned into my mouth. The kiss suddenly became more rapid, our breathing patterns becoming more and more ragged from the lack of air. I broke apart, moaning, and began suckling a mark on his neck.

He moaned happily, but then warned, “I’ve got work tomorrow. Don’t want to walk in all banged up.”

I smirked and pulled back, admiring the light red mark I had made on his neck. “It should be gone by tomorrow, don’t worry.” I winked.

He moaned quietly and began working at my belt buckle. I too began working at his. Eventually, I pulled his trousers off, exposing his boxers; I tugged mine off too. I moved my head down to his crotch and breathed hotly on his half-hard cock. I could see his cock twitch beneath the fabric and heard him moan loudly before he threw his head back.

I took the waistband of his boxers between my teeth, pulling them off, and tossing them aside, exposing his hardness. He gasped at the exposure to the chilled air.

I carefully gripped his shaft and leant down to kiss the tip of his cock with hot, wet lips. I heard a moan creep out from the back of his throat. I eyed him lustfully before taking him into my mouth. He threw his head back again.

“ _Oh, John!_ ” he shouted, groaning afterwards.

I hummed around his cock, bobbing my head slightly. He shut his eyes, moaned, and gripped some of my hair, moving me more forcefully along his cock. I moaned and swirled my tongue around his head. He groaned loudly and bucked slightly into my mouth. I fondled his bollocks and sucked harder. The noises he made were glorious. I tried to get him past my gag reflex, failing the first few tries but finally doing it, causing him to shout.

“ _John!_ ” His eyes shut tightly.

I moaned, beckoning him. I traced a finger around the rim of his arsehole teasingly. He moaned, bucked into my mouth once more, and came in ropes down my throat. I moaned as I struggled to swallow everything, just now realizing how painfully hard I had become. I let off his cock with a pop.

“I need you, John,” he whined, his eyes filled with lust.

I groaned and crawled over-top of him, leaning down to kiss him passionately. He didn’t hold back, kissing me back with a similar ferocity. I toyed with the waistband on my boxers before pulling them off and tossing them away. I ground down on him and he was trying to grind back up against me. I moaned, nipping his jawline.

He moaned loudly. “Take me _now_ …”

I grunted quickly in response, reaching over to the bottom drawer in my night table. In it was a brand new bottle of lube; I was planning on something happening tonight, so I prepared myself for it. I lubed up then teased his entrance with the tip of my cock. He groaned quietly. I pushed my tip in and then pulled it back out; I did this a few times.

“Quit being a tease!” he shouted, annoyed.

I smirked and then pushed in down to my base with a groan. He let out a half-moan-half-sigh and cupped my arse in his hands. I moaned and started moving at a slow and steady pace.

His moaning was so intoxicating. I leaned down on sucked a small mark on his neck. He gasped a little bit and moved one of his hands into my hair. I ran a steady hand over his pecks and abs.

He moaned. “More…”

I pulled my head up and quickly obliged, moving my hips a bit faster and more forcefully. I watched his expressions intently; they were absolutely gorgeous. I groaned and moved just a bit faster, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

He gasped the first time I had hit it. “There!”

I groaned and hit in the same spot with more ferocity.

“Ah- _ah_ -!”

I continued to hit him there, thrusting long and hard. He opened his mouth to moan, but no sound had come out; I had made him become unintelligible.

With that, I started to thrust with complete abandon, my lover shouting in pleasure beneath me. He clenched around me just before I came hard into him. Soon after, he came as well, shouting my name and shuddering beneath me. I collapse on top of him, panting. He was breathing heavily as well when he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and pulled out reluctantly, rolling onto my back and lying next to him.

After a long time of just hearing one another panting and our heartbeats, he spoke. “Damn…”

I giggled a little. “You’re telling me.”

He laughed and grabbed the rag on the bedside table and cleaned off his stomach. He also started cleaning the bit on cum off mine. I stared at him intently.

“You’re beautiful, Sherlock Holmes…”

He shrugged. “That’s what they all say…”

“No but I really mean it. Not only because you are physically beautiful, but because your personality and your kindness and sincerity…it’s all beautiful.”

He smiled and I saw a tint of pink cross his cheeks. “You are too kind to me, John…”

“You deserve to be treated like this…”

He smiled again and then it faded again. Then, he asked, “Can I spend the night?”

I smiled. “Of course. My bed could use some warmth.”

He smiled back and pulled himself under the covers. I did the same and cuddled up close to him. I slept more peacefully than I had in a long time. And next to the most wonderful man.

* * *

 

**I woke the next morning with my hand clasped in John’s. Last night was amazing. Best fuck I’d had in forever. It was something new to me; it was passionate and it actually had meaning to it whereas with everyone else I’ve encountered, it was purely for the pleasure and nothing else. I smiled at his sleeping figure and kissed his forehead lightly. He stirred a little bit, his eyes eventually opening into slits.**

**“Morning,” I murmured.**

**He groaned a bit, stretching out. “Morning,” he replied. He had a really sexy morning voice.**

**I smiled a little and pecked his lips. “I have to leave soon. I have to get ready for work.”**

**He sat up slowly. “This early?”**

**I shrugged. “They make me go in early. Just what the boss wants. I don’t start my shift until this evening.”**

**He nodded. “Alright.” He pecked my lips and smiled at me.**

**I smiled back and climbed out of bed, hurrying down the hall to the sitting area to get my clothes. I dressed while I heard the shower running down the hall. I wrote him a little note:**

**_Thanks for last night. I had a lot of fun. Call me tomorrow._ **

**_Love, S_ **

**I smiled and left the note on the counter before heading out onto the street.**

 

****TWO MONTHS LATER****

 

**I had just gotten off my pole from doing my number to Christina Aguilera’s “Your Body”. It made me think of John the whole time, and then, well, I got hard. I do normally anyway, but this one was bad. I hurried off the stage and into my dressing room and pulled out my phone. I dialed John’s number. I didn’t really care if it was late; I needed to hear his voice.**

**He picked up after a few rings. “What is it, Sherlock?”**

**I laid down on the small cot in the corner of my dressing room and freed my cock from underneath my spandex. “I’ve got a really bad hard-on and I need to be back on stage in 10 minutes.”**

**He grumbled. “You do realize it’s nearly one in the morning and I’m trying to sleep?”**

**“Yeah, sorry about that, but I need your help. Please?”**

**He groaned. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”**

**I wrapped my hand around my cock and stroked it lightly. “Just talk to me.”**

**I heard him rustling in his bed to sit up. Then he started, his voice low and seductive: “Hello, Sherlock.”**

**I moaned contently, the grip tightening a bit around my cock.**

**I heard him smirk lightly on the other end. “Imagine you’re here at my place, sitting in front of me, watching me moaning and writhing as I stroke myself, your name the only word that is leaving my lips…”**

**I moaned and bit down on my lip.**

**He moaned into the phone for an added effect. “Oh Sherlock, you’re so beautiful…”**

**I moaned again.**

**“Now, I’m crawling over to you. I’m ready to take you now. I hover over you for a moment and then grind down hard against your cock that’s dripping with precum…”**

**I moaned louder. “John…” I whined.**

**I could hear him snickering. “I’ve slicked up my fat cock and have thrust into you abruptly. Now, I am slamming into you, hitting your prostate with every thrust…”**

**I lean my head against the phone so I can hold it there while I use my now free hand to finger myself. I push them in and out, teasing my prostate. “Just a bit more…”**

**“God, your body is so hot like this…”**

**My hand moves faster and I hiss.**

**“I’m thrusting with complete abandon, shouting your name…” He pulled the phone away and shouted my name; damn, he was so good to me. Then, he pulled it back. “I’m sweaty and hot, my breathing is ragged against your glistening skin…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum! Ah! Sherlock!” This time he shouted right up next to the phone, panting afterwards; he was getting off on this too.**

**I shouted his name and then came over my hand, breathing heavily as I came down from my high. I laughed. “You got off on listening to me, didn’t you?”**

**I could hear him blushing through the phone. “Shut up!”**

**I snickered. “No. I’m proud.”**

**“That’s a very weird thing to hear someone say to you…getting off to listening to your boyfriend get off.”**

**I laughed. “I love you, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

**“You owe me.”**

**I grinned. “Oh trust me; I will definitely make it up to you.”**

**I heard him laugh. “Alright. Goodnight, Sherlock. I love you.”**

**“I love you too.” I hung up the phone.**

**I cleaned myself up and pulled my spandex back on, ready to get back on stage. I could use him again if I needed it, and I don’t think he’d mind a bit. I smirked as I exited my dressing room. Oh I would definitely make it up to him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless and kinky pwp because I can. Enjoy :)

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Sherlock finally let me come over to his flat. I was very surprised to find out that it was right next to the place where we had our first date.

“This whole time?”

“The whole time,” he replied with a smirk.

I laughed a little. He unlocked the door and let me in. “Just up the stairs,” he said. I climbed the stairs and went into his flat. It was nice, very contemporary, not at all what I expected for a sparkly stripper, but then again Sherlock was full of surprises. I heard him race up the stairs.

“It’s a nice place,” I said to him.

“Yeah, it’s not bad. It’s a nice quiet place to come home to.”

I smiled and inspected it some more. Could use a bit of dusting, there was a skull on the mantle, and a spray painted smiley face on the wall with bullet holes around it. I smirked.

“You want anything to drink?” he asked from the kitchen.

“No, I’m fine, thanks.”

He came into the sitting room, put a glass of water for himself on the small table next to his chair, and sat down. “So, how’s school going?”

“It’s going well. I’m graduating next month and I’m really excited.”

He smiled at me. “You really should be proud. Med school isn’t the easiest place in the world.”

I smirked. “Really it isn’t.” I changed the subject. “How’s work coming?”

He shrugged. “Normal as usual. Just about the same day in and day out.”

I nodded. There was a silence between us that was extremely awkward. It wasn’t until I said something that we started talking again.

“I like watching you dance…like a lot…”

He grinned. “I wouldn’t mind giving you your wish today.”

I smiled, but then it faded. “How are you going to show me if you don’t have a pole?”

He laughed. “Where do you think I practice? I’ve got a pole in my bedroom.”

My smile returned. “Well then, my dear, care to lead the way?”

He stood up and took my hand. “But of course.”

I stood and walked with him to the bedroom. It looked very cozy with a queen size bed with a fluffy comforter. In the corner of the room there was a big full length mirror and beside it, a pole. On the opposite side of the room, there was a door to lead into a walk-in closet.

“Sit on the bed and wait for me,” he commanded.

I did as he asked. He opened the door to the closet and inside was not only his normal clothes, but also his costumes. He closed the door behind him and presumably got changed into whatever the routine he was preparing for’s costume. He came out in a pair of tight black spandex briefs, a tuxedo shirt, a black tuxedo jacket, a black bowtie, and a pair of black pumps. “Suit & Tie” was playing as he strutted up to his pole. I smirked; he looked a bit over dressed at the moment, but I was sure he was going to rid of it soon enough.

* * *

 

**When I went in my closet to go and pick out my music and clothes, I had to think really hard. I didn’t want it be something crazy, but I wanted it to be very sensual. I found “Suit & Tie” in my music collection and I pulled it out. With that, I pulled out the costume I typically wear with this dance. This particular dance was a strip tease. I pulled on the outfit and put the disc into the tray of my player; the speakers were in the corners of my room. I opened the door to my closet as the music started and I strutted out to my pole on the opposite side of the room.**

**When I reached my pole, he looked a bit confused. He was wondering why I had so many clothes (from what I would normally wear for this sort of thing) on. I winked and twirled slowly on my pole just before JT started singing the main part of the song.**

**When he started singing, I started to gyrate my hips against my pole. I swung my hips back and forth, rolling them a few times. I wrapped a leg around the pole, grabbed it with my hand, and spun around, while pulling the bowtie loose and dropping it on the floor. I also started to shed my tuxedo jacket and got off the pole to take it off and throw it off to the side. By this time, John had already freed his cock and was stroking it lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched me intently. I started to unbutton my shirt as I walked towards him. I stopped in front of him and stroked his cock. He moaned and tilted his head back. I sucked a mark on his neck, worrying his skin a bit between my teeth. I kissed his lips lightly and then pulled away from him and walked back to my pole, shedding my shirt onto the floor. I climbed up part of my pole and spun down on it slowly. I went into a full split when I reached the bottom and I winked at him again. I got up and walked over to him. When I was close and Jay-Z’s part started, I turned around and ground down into his lap, feeling his hardness poke up at me. I gyrated my hips in circles, teasing him. He moaned and held my sides, pushing me down more into his lap. I moaned a bit. With that, he let go of me and took off his pants and boxers, then pulled my spandex and shoes off. He had turned me around to face him and sat me down on his cock.**

**I groaned loudly; he hadn’t let me finish my routine and hadn’t even bothered to lube up before sitting me down on him. I moaned and closed my eyes, rocking slowly along his cock. He held me around my waist and sucked a mark on my chest. I breathed heavily and continued to rock with him to the beat of the music. He breathed hotly against my chest, thrusting up into my slowly as I rocked. I moaned and came onto his stomach without a word. He soon groaned and came, both of us panting as we came down from out high. We had both gone over before the song ended and we sat there wordlessly until the song ended. I smiled weakly and planted a wet kiss on his lips. That night, we slept peacefully curled up next to each other.**

* * *

 

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Sherlock and I went out for drinks on one of our dates. Needless to say, we weren’t really watching how much we were consuming. We both got really drunk. We decided to get a cab back to his flat. We stumbled in and sat down in the two chairs in his sitting area. I was giggling like a child and he was chuckling to no end.

“What should we do, babe?” he slurred.

I giggled again; I will never know why because what he said wasn’t funny. I thought using as much of my brain as I could for being intoxicated. “Hmm…how about truth or dare?!”

He chuckled again. “Sure.” He stumbled over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of brandy and two glasses, sloppily poured into them and handed me one of the glasses. I took it and put it on the table.

“Wanna go first?” I asked.

He took a sip and nodded. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

He thought for a minute. “Have you ever had sex with a girl?”

I nodded. “Before you though.”

He laughed and made a face. “Ew! Girls!”

I giggled. “My turn. Truth or dare?”

“Ummmmmmm…dare!”

I looked around and thought. “I dare you…to…make out with the Union Jack pillow on the couch.”

He grinned, stood up, and walked over to the couch, plopping down. He picked up the pillow and gave it a huge, slobbery kiss. Once he was done, he came back over, smiling proudly to himself. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I…dare you…” he pointed his finger at me, “…to strip down to nothing but your red pants.”

I laughed and did as he dared. I sat there and took a sip from my glass. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you really love me? Like really seriously love me?”

He put his glass down and suddenly looked serious. “Of course I love you.”

“But I mean like not just for the sex…”

He sat up straighter. “There is so much more to you than what goes on in the bedroom. You are the most kind, caring, and lovely person I have ever met in my entire life. You make me feel complete and that is why I love you.”

I felt my eyes watering a little bit and I smiled softly. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

We looked into each other’s eyes for a long time before he broke the silence again. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What are your kinks?”

I giggled again. “One that I’ve been dying to try is roleplaying. You know where…”

“Yes I know,” he replied curtly. The corners of his mouth turned up. “Perhaps tonight we could venture into my closet to look for a costume for you.”

I shuddered. “So you mean…?”

He grinned. “Let’s do it.”

We stumble up the stairs into his room. He clumsily walks across the room, leading me by the hand to his closet. He opens the door and I walk in. There is a fair amount of pink, corsets, and the smell of perfume and cologne is almost overwhelming. I start looking through the clothes, trying to find an outfit that’s not extremely girly. That’s when I come across it; a spandex army camo suit. I pulled it out and examined it. “I think I’ll take this one.”

He turned over his shoulder from what he was looking at and smiled. “Yes. I think that will work nicely for you. It looked horrid on me. I’m better with the corsets and short skirts. This will look amazing on you.”

I flushed a little. “I’m sure you looked hot in it.”

“You’ll look hotter…”

His words started to go to my groin. He went back to looking for something and I pulled off my red pants and slipped on the spandex suit. A bit tight and semi-comfortable. I looked in the mirror. “What do you think?”

He turned around and smiled. “Sexy. But, you’re missing something.” He reaches up and grabs a tin of something. He opens it and it looks like some black paste-y stuff. He takes some on his finger and smears it a bit on my face. “Gives you a more rugged look.” He capped it up and put it back. He pulled out a drawer and pulled out a white band with a red cross on it; an army doctor. “I’m doing this for the idea I have.” He put it on my upper arm then pat my bum. “Go wait out there. I want mine to be a surprise. Start preparing for your part, soldier.”

I smirked and went out onto his bed; he closed the door to his closet behind me. I started mentally thinking about what I needed to act like. I was pretty sure I was still going to be the dominant one, so I needed to be controlling. Something masculine and rough.

He opened the door and came out; he was wearing a white corset with a short mini skirt. On the pocket of the corset was a red cross. There was also a red cross on the little hat he was wearing. He was playing an army nurse. “Doctor, you were brilliant saving that patient today. So brave, so smart, so incredible.”

I smirked. “Thank you, nurse. You were also a great help.”

He smiled a bit. “I also couldn’t help but notice your toned forearms…”

I raised an eyebrow. “You like them?”

“Oh very much, doctor. Never mind. Don’t mind me…I’m just a lowly nurse.”

“You’re not lowly to me. I think you’re the prettiest of the whole bunch.”

He smirked a little. “You really mean that, doctor?”

“Oh yes, nurse. Come here.” I motioned for him to come and sit on my lap.

He sat down and smiled a bit at me.

“Can I call you ‘sexy’ for tonight?”

He moaned. “Yes, doctor.”

I grinned and kiss him roughly. He kisses back fervently as I nip on his lower lip. I trace my tongue across his lips and he parts them gladly. I start to untie his corset, taking it off over his head and dropping it to the floor.

“Are you planning to operate on me, doctor?”

“Yes…” I murmured. “Your tight little arsehole is screaming for some critical care.”

He moaned and slipped off the lacy panties that he was wearing beneath the mini skirt. I lubed up my fingers and teased the rim of his hole.

“Please…”

I slipped two fingers in and he moaned. I scissored them a little and then he started to ride on my fingers. I moaned and slipped in a third.

“So good, doctor…”

I used my free hand to slap his arse; he gasped and moaned, leaning in to kiss me again. I kissed him back heatedly.

He moaned into the kiss and cupped my face. I broke the kiss and breathed hotly against his lips. “Ready, sexy?”

“Oh yes- yes!”

I pulled my fingers out. I sat him down on the bed, and he started stroking himself while I was taking off the spandex. “Get on all fours,” I demanded.

He groaned and obeyed immediately.

I lubed up my cock and teased his entrance.

He hissed. “Scalpel?”

I pushed my cock up his crack in foreplay. “Check.”

“Forceps?”

I parted his cheeks with my hands. “Check.”

“Anesthesia?”

I pushed into him suddenly and he gasped. “Then it wouldn’t be as pleasurable.”

He moaned and pushed back into me. “So big, doctor…”

I began to thrust slowly, his erotic sounds coming from underneath me. He tried to stroke himself, but I slapped his arse and he put his hand back on the bed.

“I’ll do it,” I said roughly, reaching in front of him to stroke him teasingly. I moved my head right behind his. “Kiss me, sexy…”

He turned his head and kissed me roughly and I kissed him back with equal passion. I started to move faster and that was when he broke this kiss.

“Ah- _ah_ -…” he moaned and clenched a little around me.

“Relax, my precious nurse. You’re safe in the doctor’s hands.”

He moaned happily and relaxed.

I sped up and nipped the back of his neck. He arched his back, pushing himself further onto me. “Doctor, you’re so good with that scalpel…so steady…so _perfect_ …”

I groaned and moved faster, his shouting becoming louder and louder. “Doctor! Oh Jesus! _Oh God!_ ”

I groaned again and thrust with complete abandon. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” I leaned down and bit into his shoulder, froze and came hard.

He shouted and clenched around me once more before shouting my name and cumming on the sheets. I collapsed on top of him as he grew weak and his arms gave out. We stayed their panting.

“Sorry about your shoulder…” I murmured in his ear.

“S’okay,” he whispered back, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

I pulled out and rolled him over, then laid down on top of him. “Such a pretty little nurse,” I hummed, playing with his sweaty curls.

He smiled weakly. “And my handsome and rugged doctor. You took such good care of me…”

I kissed his chest lightly. “And I will take good care of you…I will always take good care of you…”

“Always?”

“Always.” I kissed his lips softly and then fell asleep on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

****SIX MONTHS LATER****

**I was at the club in my dressing room, getting ready for my new routine. The boss wanted me to shave everything. “Jim!” I shouted into the hall.**

**“Mhmm, what do you need, sweetie?” Jim Moriarty, hair all full of gel making it look a bit greasy and wearing a bathrobe, entered my dressing room with half of his makeup on. He smiled at me a bit.**

**I smiled back. “I need you to check and make sure I haven’t missed a spot. The boss wants me clean-shaven for the new routine.”**

**He nodded and then inspected me. “Yup, you’re fine. Looking fabulous as always!”**

**I smiled. “Thanks.”**

**He sat down in the plush chair in my dressing room. “What’s gotten into you recently? You’ve been so happy lately and I just have to ask why.”**

**I smiled as my gaze glanced to a picture on my mirror of John. “I’ve found someone,” I said happily.**

**I heard him gasp and his clapped quickly. “Oh, Sherl! That’s so exciting! What’s his name? What does he look like?” His voice lowered an octave. “How good is he?” He giggled and winked at me.**

**I chuckled. “His name is John. He’s a bit on the shorter side, blond hair, the most beautiful eyes, a real cutie. And…” I whispered the next bit. “…he’s mind-blowing.” I grinned.**

**“God, Sherlock, I’m so happy for you! And yet I am so jealous! How did you pick him up?”**

**I shrugged. “Actually he picked me up. He was really smooth with me, and I also saw that there was something different about him. He was kind and caring. He’s not only stolen my arse, but also my heart…I think I’m in love with him, Jim.”**

**He cupped his hands over his mouth excitedly. “That is so cute! For your sake, I just hope it’s not too good to be true.” His smile faded a little bit. “I really wish someone could sweep me off my feet like that.”**

**I put a hand on his knee. “Hey, there are a lot of fish in the sea. And there is the perfect one for you swimming out there, waiting to find you”**

**He smiled weakly. “See you are really _really_ lucky. Everyone only looks at our outsides, seeing only our outer shell. They either look at us like idols or they turn away from us. They don’t look any deeper than that. We’re like sex toys to them, easy to be manipulated and used purely for pleasure. You’ve got someone who loves you for you, not only by what you look like.”**

**I put my hand on top of his. “I promise you that you will find someone who loves you more than you could ever have imagined. He will know all your strengths, your weaknesses, your flaws, your secrets…I used to think there was no one out there for me, and then wham! John came when I was completely not expecting it. And needless to say, our first meeting was pretty informal too. But, you know what, he look deeper than my outside. He sees me for what I really am, and that is such a blessing.”**

**He smiled. “I guess you’re right. I’ll have to wait for that moment.”**

**“And trust me, it will come when you least expect it.”**

**He laughed lightly, then moved to change the subject. “So what’s the costume for this new routine?”**

**I picked up a bottle of spray-on sparkles from my dresser and show it to him.**

**He ponders over it. “Okay…and what else?”**

**“That’s it.”**

**“That’s _it_?! My my, the boss must have some big plans for you.”**

**“Yeah. Well this, a black spandex thong, and a pair of handcuffs.” I sigh. “I mean he tells me I’m the favorite after all.”**

**He laughed. “That I think you are, my friend. What time are you on tonight?”**

**“The 10 o’clock crowd. What about you? What is your plan for tonight?”**

**“Private party. Some guy named Sebastian and a few of his buddies.”**

**I quirked an eyebrow up. “What outfit?”**

**He opened up his robe to reveal a red, lacy cabaret dress. He was also wearing black fishnets and a pair of black spandex pants. “I’ve got black heels and a lacy hair piece to wear too.”**

**I nodded. “Not bad. Hope it goes well. I know private parties make big bucks.”**

**“Yeah and I might squeeze a few more out of that Sebastian’s pocket. Some of the others have had him before and they’ve said he likes an after party and he likes it rough.” He smirked.**

**I grinned a bit. “If he’s that rough, I suggest you stretch well before you get him into your dressing room.”**

**He swatted a hand at me. “Please, I always have to stretch well. I always get the rough ones. Do you think it’s karma?”**

**I laughed. “No, I don’t. Maybe all those guys have a type.”**

**“On the shorter side, really pale, well built? Okay maybe they do have a type.”**

**I laughed lightly again. “Well I hate to be a bad host, but I have to put on my makeup and do some last minute touch-ups.”**

**He stood up and closed his robe. “Oh no, it’s fine, sweetie. Sorry if I kept you. Good luck tonight.” He smiled.**

**I smiled back. “You too.”**

**He opened the door to my dressing room and closed it on his way out. After he left, I sprayed myself all over with the sparkles. I was practically coughing there was so much in the air. After that, I put on my makeup and eyelashes. I also clasped the handcuffs onto one of my wrists and left the other end dangling. I also pulled on a pair of black heels. It was ten minutes of 10, five minutes until I had to take my place backstage. The club had been really going for a few hours now, and the peak time was at 10.**

**I pulled on a robe, went down the hall to the backstage door, and stood waiting for the people to tell me that it was time. I took off my robe and hung it on a rack that was backstage. The lights outside the dimmed, telling us it was time for me to get onstage. I let out a breath of air and then proceeded to get on stage. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my pole. I had chosen a bit of a throwback for this routine: Justin Timberlake’s “SexyBack.” I was sure it was going to be a crowd pleaser.**

**The music started and the colorful lights around me flickered with the beat of the music. Soon, all of the overhead lights shined down brightly on me, still almost blinding me every time. I got adjusted to the light and began my routine. I started with a twirl around my pole, wrapping a leg around it and spinning. I winked at the crowd and they erupted in hoots and cheering. I stopped spinning and slid a leg up the pole, going into a full split on it. I looked out into the audience and scanned over their faces. One caught me by surprise: John’s. He didn’t come very often to the club, so this was a new development. I smirked; this was going to be really fun. I pulled down from my split and winked in his general direction; he taken notice of it because he grinned back at me. I moved a little bit and started grinding against my pole. A lot of hooting commenced and despite all the madness, my eyes were still trained on John’s, continuously filling with lust as I thought more and more of him. I slid down the pole, falling into a full side split. I curled my legs around my pole to pull myself up. I then started to crawl, putting my arse proudly up into the air, down the catwalk. I stopped about halfway down and did a couple body rolls, tensing and releasing the muscles in my abdomen. With that, I could hear most of the people in the audience moan quietly to themselves. I smirked and then crawled back up to my pole, flashing my arse to everyone in the audience. I wrapped both my legs around the pole and hoisted myself up about halfway, let go with one of my hands and threw my head back with a pleasurable expression on my face on the words “Oh yes.” I climbed up a bit more to the top and then threw my head back again and twirled down the pole slowly. I twirled around at the bottom of the pole for a little then spread my legs as I was spinning, showing off my package that had grown, with thoughts of John of course. I spun around playfully a few more times, gazing at John now and then; from the expression on his face, he totally had a hard-on. To round it out, I stood right in front of my pole and gyrated my hips. The song ended and the audience went crazy. I blew them all a kiss and then exited the stage, patting my bum once on the way out.**

**I went back to my dressing room and there was already someone outside my door, not John though. He had a wad of cash in his hand though. I grinned. “What can I do for you, sweetheart?”**

**The man handed me the wad of cash and pushed me into the dressing room. I closed the door. He fucked me and the entire time, I struggled to not scream out John’s name. That would have not been good. When he finished, I thanked him dryly and put on some clothes. Just as I was about to leave, John appeared in front of the door to my dressing room.**

**I smiled sheepishly. “Hi, John. What did you think…”**

**“Don’t ask me about the dance, Sherlock!”**

**I cowered back into my dressing room. He stormed in and slammed the door behind him. “What the fuck?!”**

**“What?!” I screamed back at him.**

**“You just think you can have a shag with any guy that walks up to your door?!”**

**I flared an angry look at him. He was accusing me of doing my job! And he never had mentioned this was a problem before! Why now?!**

**“What the fuck was that?!”**

**“ _That_ was called my job!” I shouted back.**

**“Your _job_?! No, Sherlock, your job is to dance in front of a large group of people!”**

**“I make my money doing this, John! Don’t you get it?!”**

**He was growing frustrated. “Look, the dancing, I don’t mind. But, when you hold your arse open for someone else’s dick, I’ve got problems with that!”**

**I huffed. “You know what, I thought you accepted me for what I do.”**

**“I did! But this is taking it too far!”**

**“Too far? We never established this was a problem! When did become a problem?!”**

**“Since we started dating, you dumbarse!”**

**I growled low in my throat. “John…”**

**“No! I don’t want to hear it!”**

**“You can have me right here on the table! Fuck me as rough as you want, right here right now! I’ll scream loud enough for the whole club to hear me!”**

**“You don’t get it do you?! You just got fucked by someone you don’t know and now you want _me_ to fuck you? You are _filthy_ , Sherlock Holmes!”**

**I sighed. “John, please…”**

**“No, we’re done.” He turned for the door. He stopped and then turned over his shoulder.**

**“Besides, the army accepted me. I’m off to Afghanistan next month.”**

**My emotions that were ragingly high just plummeted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”**

**“I was gonna tell you tonight, but now things have changed. Try to have a nice life.” And with that, he was gone, out the door and lost forever.**

**I sunk down onto the floor and began to cry. Jim was right; he was too good to be true. I cried for a long time. Jim passed by my room, holding a guy on his arm, but he stopped and let the guy go to come and comfort me.**

**“Sherl! Baby, what happened?”**

**I was a total mess. My makeup and glitter was running everywhere. “He left me!”**

**He knew exactly what I meant. He hugged me tight. “Oh, Sherlock. I’m so sorry.”**

**“You were right; he was too good to be true.”**

**He hugged me again. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”**

**“No it’s not. I loved him, Jim.”**

**“Heartbreak is a bitch, sweetie.”**

**I sniffled and wiped a tear off my cheek.**

**“I know what’ll fix this. Ice cream and liquor. How does that sound?”**

**I nodded. I felt like a child.**

**“Come on, honey.” He helped me stand up and he wiped the tears off my face. “You’re gonna be fine.”**

**I tried to smile a little, but it probably looked like some contorted version of a frown.**

**He took me back to his place. I had been there a few times before. We would hang out and talk about our lives. This time though, we didn’t talk at all. He gave me a quart of ice cream and 4 shots of whiskey and we sat across from each other at his table in silence. I ended up only drinking two of the shots. I was in no mood to get drunk. That was dumb. John would have hated me if he found out I got drunk over him. God, why did I let his name slip into my thoughts again? I thanked Jim and gave him a hug before I got a cab back to my flat. That night, I cried myself to sleep, and my dearest John would never know it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, not a lot of smut from this point forward. It's going to be mostly plot from here.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Afghanistan is hell. Let’s face it, it’s dry and hot and everything is tan. There is no color, just barren terrain. Here, I am a doctor, seeing the wounds of the battlefield just about every day. It is a pain, but the men must be tended to. I’ve even had a few so bad that they died in front of me. To me, those were the saddest casualties.

It has been 7 months since I last saw, spoke to, and thought romantically of Sherlock Holmes. Sometimes, the fantasies would still slip into my mind, but I would try to swat them away. I couldn’t believe what he had done. Some days when I was feeling down I almost regretted my decision of letting him go. Then those thoughts would be replaced by anger. I still can’t believe I hear his name pop up in my dreams sometimes. It is a crazy notion.

* * *

 

**About a month after John left, I started falling back into old habits. I found myself finding excuses to go back to my old spots and get my fix of heroin. All my thoughts of John were clouded when I would do it. I would totally forget about him when I was high, but when I wasn’t he was the only thing on my mind. I came back to my flat one night, high as a kite and Mycroft was there. This was about five months after John had left. Mycroft took me and here I am now in rehab.**

**Rehab is hell. Let’s face it, it smells like chemicals and almost everything is white. There is no color, just the white walls with small, plain-colored paintings staring you straight in the face. They’ve made me stay here for about two months now, trying to get me to not do heroin anymore. The nurses are always hitting on me and I hate it. The doctors started with my rehab by asking why I had fallen back on it. I told them it was because of John. Now, they’ve been having me see a psychotherapist for depression. I’ve been poked with tons of IVs and haven’t been cleared to go home yet. I’m hoping they will let me out soon.**

**Jim comes to visit me sometimes. He’ll bring Sebastian, his boyfriend. He describes him to me when it’s just the two of us; he sounds just like I did about John. Subconsciously, my brain is urging me to tell him that it really is too good to be true. I smile and listen, keeping my thoughts to myself.**

**Today, my psychotherapist came into my room. He wanted to talk about John.**

**“Tell me about him, Sherlock.”**

**I rolled my eyes. “I thought you were trying to help me get over my depression.”**

**He smirked. “That I am. But, I want you to tell me about him.” He closed the door to my room and sat down in a chair across from me in my sitting area.**

**I thought back about John. “He was kind, brave, a good fuck too.”**

**He glared at me. “Not the time to discuss your past sex life, Sherlock.”**

**“Right, right. He was mine and I was proud to be called his. Then, he just didn’t like the fact that I was still taking people into my dressing room at the club and he called it off. He’ll probably be in Afghanistan right now. He was training to be an army doctor.”**

**He jotted some things down on his paper. “Have you considered writing to him? Like how the kids do to help the soldiers feel ‘remembered’?”**

**I looked at him like he was insane. “You’re kidding, right?”**

**“No, I am being serious.”**

**I glared at him. “You really think I am going to write to the man who broke my heart, made be fall back on heroin, therefore putting me in this joint and now talking to you?”**

**He ignored my comment. “You’ve thought about seeing him again, haven’t you?”**

**I gulped. “Occasionally, yes.”**

**He nodded. “I thought so. Well, why don’t you try?”**

**“I don’t want to.”**

**“I don’t care if you don’t want to. It’s a doctor’s order now. I want you to write him a letter, a sincere one too. Once you finish it, I will send it out to Afghanistan.”**

**I stared at him, my mouth wide open. Did he just order me? I sighed. “Fine. I’ll try.”**

**He smiled softly. “Thank you. I’ll be right back with a pen and some stationary.” And then he left.**

**I stared at the open door. He wanted me to go back and think about John? He was definitely crazy. But, this could also be a good thing.**

**He came back in with a pen and several pieces of stationary paper. “Good luck,” he said, smiling, and then he left again.**

**I sat there and stared at the paper for a while. What the hell was I going to write about? ‘Hi bastard, thanks for breaking my heart. I still love you, and I know you don’t love me. I really hope you die in the war. Love, Sherlock.’ Okay…that’s a bit extreme, but that _is_ how part of me felt. I thought for about ten minutes of what I was going to write. I was going to ask my psychotherapist if I could have him do it in a manner so that it would get to him without it specifically directing it to him. I was sure he was going to say yes. I spent two hours, thinking and writing. My final copy was a masterpiece.**

**_Dear Soldier,_ **

**_You know, I never really used to think about the war going on. I just kind of carried out my life. There was one man though who changed me. His name was John Watson._ **

**_John Watson was my friend, my lover, and my world. He meant everything to me and I let him slip from between my fingers. It was a pity, for he was perfect; I could never find a flaw in him, and if I did, I thought those were perfect too. I made a stupid mistake and he got away. I really thought I had found the one, which was really hard to say, especially in my profession. He left me and joined the army and is probably in Afghanistan right now, being the brave soldier I know he is. I never thought about war because I didn’t have anyone to worry about. Even though he may not love me anymore, I still love him with all my heart, and if I do ever eventually get over losing him, it will probably take a lifetime for me to do so._ **

**_Enough about him, my psychotherapist told me I am supposed to ask you some questions. Hi! How are you? I know the answer is probably very unhappy due to the fact that you are in a war right now. Sorry about that, by the way. What is your position in the army? How hot is it? Are real army uniforms more comfortable than spandex ones? (Again that’s a work reference. You probably won’t understand.) Are you excited to come home soon? My therapist says that your tour ends next month. And what are you excited to come home to? I’m sure you’ve probably got a girlfriend or wife or boyfriend, which is completely fine by the way._ **

**_Then, my therapist told me to talk a little bit about myself. Well, for starters, you could call my job title stripper/exotic dancer/taking cock on the side. Well, I was at least. I’ve kept mentioning my therapist. That is because I’m here writing to you from St. Bartholomew’s Hospital’s rehab center. Yeah…Well, it started after John left me. About a month after he left, I kept going back to my hideouts and falling back into old habits. I got back with my old friend, heroin. She blocked out my thoughts of John, who I kept thinking about constantly. About five months after I had started back up again, my brother had come by my flat and had whisked me away to this place. It’s terribly boring. I’ve been here for about two months now; they haven’t cleared me to go home yet. They say I am too depressed, hence the therapist, to go home and that I am very likely to try and go get another fix. Oh yeah, they’ve diagnosed me with clinical depression as well. They are surprised I have tried cutting myself yet. I guess I try not to because I know John would hate to know if I cut because of him. They tell me I’m getting better though. I’m just hoping I can pull through. I had my whole life ahead of me planned out, and he was a part of it. I was even saving up to buy him a promise ring. But, that era is gone, and probably never coming back. It’s sad to say it, but it’s the truth._ **

**_In this envelope, I have enclosed that promise ring that I was telling you about. If you find John Watson somewhere along your travels, if you would be so kind as to give it to him and tell him it is from an old friend who misses him very much and wishes that he comes home safely and has a wonderful life. I thank you greatly for this. If you do not find him though, please give this ring to someone you love, and make sure to tell them every day that you love them and do not make a mistake that will make them leave you._ **

**_I think I should probably close out this letter now. You’ve probably got better things to do than read a letter from a heartbroken stripper/cock lover/ex-junkie that is in rehab. I thank you for your service and hope for your safe return home to England._ **

**_Best wishes,_ **

**_Sherlock Holmes_ **

**I smiled at my work once I had finished it. I slipped the promise ring inside the letter and put the letter into the envelope. My therapist didn’t bother to read it. I asked him why and he replied, “Letters to loved ones are not for my eyes to see.” I smiled and thanked him. That night I slept well, dreaming of John’s reaction when he opened my letter.**

**I woke the next morning with my therapist in the corner. “What do you want?” I grumbled as I struggled to open my eyes.**

**“I sent the letter.”**

**“Good.”**

**“I put a letter on the outside of an additional envelope to give that one specifically to John Watson and to get rid of the outer envelope. The deed should be done and he should receive it in a matter of days.”**

**I smiled softly. “Wonderful.”**

**The nurse came in to give me some breakfast. I didn’t like going down to the food court in the mornings. She tried hitting on me, just as she did every day, and then I snapped at her today. “You know what, I’ve got a boyfriend.” She looked utterly disgusted. And guess what, she never hit on me again. And neither did any of her nurse friends. I smirked at myself, feeling proud. At least John was my boyfriend in my dreams. I guess that counted to make a good excuse.**

* * *

 

            It was common for us soldiers to receive letters from people from England or even from other countries like the U.S. I had gotten a few, all of them from children, one of the children from the U.S. They came every month on the Saturday of the third week. Today was the third Saturday of the month, which meant I was going to get a letter today.

When the postman came into the medical tent this morning, I was happy when he handed me my letter. It felt a little on the heavy side, but I ignored it. I opened the envelope and took out the letter. Something small and silver rolled out of the folded letter. I looked down and picked it up; it was a ring. This had to have been an adult sending the letter. No parent would let their kid send nice jewelry in the mail. Also the stationary was very nice. I opened it and read the ‘Dear…’ part. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

When I finished the first paragraph, my mind knew exactly who this was from: Sherlock. Since when did that prostitute start sending army soldiers mail? I was about to throw it out, but then I had started reading the second paragraph.

I started to cry. Oh my God, he was sorry. He should be, but the way he put it. I felt like I was starting to warm back up to him already.

I read over his questions. He kept saying therapist…I didn’t know why.

Then my question was answered. He was in rehab…because of me. I had left and he had fallen back on heroin. He was depressed because of me. He felt like cutting because of me, but he decided not to do it because he knew I would hate knowing that he did that. I actually started hating myself for causing him to fall so far. I was crying…again.

In the fourth paragraph, he explained the ring. This was _my_ ring. He was saving up his money to buy me a promise ring. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I felt like everyone was watching me, but I didn’t care at the moment. “Yeah…I’ll give it to him,” I whispered to myself as I slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

By the time I had finished the letter, I was already in love with Sherlock Holmes again. This really proved to me the reason I loved him. He was kind and caring underneath the hard shell of a stripper. And he was perfect. Sure he made a mistake, and I may have even over-exaggerated my emotions, but only because I was protective of him. Everything that had happened to him over the past seven months was my fault, and I needed to go and save him. I made a promise to myself that I would go find him as soon as I returned home. I pulled out the drawer in my desk and pulled out some stationary and an envelope. I had no patients today, thank God, so I sat at my desk all day and wrote my letter to Sherlock.

_Hello Sherlock,_

_Thank you for your lovely letter. It really warmed my heart. Actually, it brought me to tears to be perfectly honest. I am terribly sorry to hear that all these horrible things have happened over the past few months._

_I did find John! I gave him the ring and told him that there is someone who loves him very much back home. He smiled at me; I think in that moment he was the happiest man in the world to know that there was still someone in England who really loved him._

_I will tell you, your letter did not waste my time at all. It showed me that even when you feel like you will never find love, one day you will find it. What you are feeling right now, I am terribly sorry. There are so many things that I wish I could say to you to make you better, I am a doctor after all, and as a doctor, I am going to say, you should keep loving John. He is very lucky to be loved by someone so incredible._

_Now, I guess I’ll answer your questions._

_I am actually doing quite well today. I’ve recently received some exciting news._

_I am an army doctor here in Afghanistan. Let me tell you, it is truly depressing._

_Oh hell yeah! It is extremely hot!_

_I would say the uniforms are comfortable to a degree and yes they are definitely more comfortable than a spandex one._

_I am very excited to come home soon._

_And finally…I do have a loved one that I am looking forward to coming home to…_

 

_You._

 

 

_Please get better for me._

_I love you._

_Love from,_

_Your Soldier_


	6. Chapter 6

**“Oh my God! He sent me a letter!” I exclaimed this as my therapist walked in the day I had received the letter.**

**He smiled brightly and sat across from me. “Have you read it yet?”**

**“No, the nurse brought it in to me about five minutes ago.”**

**“Well…go ahead and read it.”**

**I nodded excitedly and opened the envelope. I started to read. I had never really seen his handwriting before. It was beautiful.**

**After the first paragraph, all I could think was that yes he should be sorry for putting me through hell the last seven months. I pushed that thought aside.**

**I was glad to hear that he felt like the happiest person in the world because of what I had sent him. It was a good start at least.**

**I started getting a little emotional when he told me to keep loving him. I smiled and my eyes watered a little bit.**

**Then I got to the questions. I was happy to hear that he was doing well. I knew he was a doctor, but I had to ask it on there. I also knew it was hot. I smirked when I got to the spandex one. I was also glad that he was excited to come home.**

**It was the last answer that got to me. When I read it, I had to reread it several times to see that this was actually happening and that I wasn’t dreaming. I started to break down. My therapist had to ask me if I was okay. I waved him off and kept mumbling, “I’m fine, I’m fine.” I was happy crying. John was looking forward to seeing me. “I will get better for you,” I whispered to myself and then became completely undone when he said he loved me. I cried. “He loves me!”**

**My therapists eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.**

**“He loves me! My God! I can’t believe this! Pinch me!”**

**He pinched me.**

**“I didn’t mean it.”**

**“Hey, just proving to you that you weren’t dreaming.”**

**I laughed and then beamed. “He loves me. John Watson, my John…he’s still in love with me.”**

* * *

 

Over the next month, Sherlock and I still sent each other letters. All the other soldiers were jealous of the amount of mail I was getting. When they asked me who they were all from, I smiled and told them that there was someone back home who loved me.

He kept me up to date on his progress. Since we had started exchanging letters, he seemed to be much happier and was on a faster road to recovery. I couldn’t help but smile when he would tell me that the doctors were starting to give him more freedom.

I kept telling him about the war and how it was a horrible place to be in right now. I didn’t give the details, but there were times when I could not write him because there were so many injured that were coming in. When he would write me back, he would tell me he was worried that I had been killed.

At one point, he sent me a picture. It was of him in his room at the rehab center. He was right when he said it was very plain, and boring. He was smiling in the picture. He looked a lot paler than he had when I had left him. His eyes had bags under them due to lack of sleep. And despite all of this, he looked like the happiest man in the world. Even in his broken state, he was still beautiful to me. I stuck his picture on my desk so I could look at him every day and know that I was closer and closer to seeing him.

I sent him a picture of me one of my buddies had taken. He wrote back telling me that my blond hair really stood out against my very sun-kissed skin. He commented saying that I looked hot in my uniform and that it definitely looked different on me than the spandex one. He also commented on how I had gotten really fit and how he was looking forward to seeing me in the nude. I laughed when I got to that bit. He was still the sexual vixen that I had left behind. I wrote him back telling him to back down from his fantasies for a little while. His response to that was “Fine.”

On one of the days I received a letter, he told me that he was well enough to go home on his own. They had given him an ankle bracelet so they could monitor his movements. He told me that he wasn’t going to go back because he had me again. I smiled, but then felt guilty again because everything that he had been through was caused by me. But on the bright side, because we had started talking to each other again, he started to get better because I realized I still loved him.

The day was approaching. Only one more week in this stinking desert and then I get to go home. Our last bit of mail was going out today. We were not going to be able to send or receive any from loved ones after today. I wrote him a quick letter.

_Dearest Sherlock,_

_Only one more week until I get to see you again! I am getting very excited and I am sure that you are too._

_I will be coming in at Heathrow on Saturday at around noon. I hope that you will be there when I arrive._

_I cannot send or receive any more mail after today, so this will be our last conversation until I see you in London. Please continue to do well and do not worry about me. I promise I will come home to you safe._

_I love you very much._

_John_

I sent the letter.

* * *

 

**I puttered around my flat today, cleaning up and cleaning out my closet. Just some simple things. My flat had collected a large layer of dust since I had been gone, not that it wasn’t dusty enough already. I was still on leave from work, so I actually had the time to tend to my place. I cleaned and continued to think of seeing John’s smiling face.**

* * *

 

Little did I know that within that week before I went home there was going to be an insurgent raid on the camp we had set up. A few of the men died and I had gotten shot in the shoulder. It was extremely painful. They had taken me to another camp not too far away from ours and I was operated on there. They had me on bed-rest for the rest of the week. I slept and ate and threw up a few times because the pain was so excruciating. I had not kept up my end of the bargain for Sherlock. I told him I would return home safely. I was going to return home safely, just going to be injured.

* * *

 

**The day had come. The day when I was going to be reunited with John. I could barely contain myself I was so excited. My therapist still demanded that I meet him every Saturday morning at around 9. I went over to his office this morning.**

**“So John is coming home today.”**

**He wrote down something on his clipboard and smiled. “That’s wonderful, Sherlock.”**

**I sighed. “In all honesty, I have to thank you. Without you forcing me to write that letter to him, I probably would have never been able to see him again.”**

**He smiled at me softly. “Just doing what’s best for my patients.”**

**“Do you think I can go back to work?”**

**He nodded. “Soon…maybe a few weeks…but if you do, I suggest getting a part of your contract signed.”**

**I looked at him, a bit confused. “What part of my contract?”**

**“I talked to your boss a few months ago. He had to know why you couldn’t come back to work, so I told him. He told me that there was a part of your contract that you hadn’t signed. A part that said that you will still dance, but that you will not take clients into your dressing room. He said that he really does want you back, but he also told me that if you want to move on with your life, that it completely fine too.”**

**I nodded. “Do you think I could go pick up that part today?”**

**He shrugged. “I suppose you could.”**

**I stood up quickly. “Can I go?”**

**He nodded. “Just come again next week.”**

**"I will.” I practically ran out of his office and hailed a cab.**

**I went to the club and used the back door to go in. I passed by Jim’s dressing room. I smiled and knocked on the door.**

**“It’s unlocked,” he said.**

**I stepped in. Immediately, his face lit up.**

**“Sherl! You’re back!” He came over and hugged me.**

**I smiled. “Not quite yet. I’ve been cleared to go home, but I haven’t been cleared to work yet.”**

**“I see. So what are you doing here?”**

**“I’m picking up that part of the contract.”**

**“The one where you don’t take clients?”**

**I nodded. “I’m going to do it for John.”**

**“How is he doing?”**

**“He’s doing well since I last talked to him. He’s coming home today.”**

**He smiled. “See, I was wrong when I said he was too good to be true. He just had to come back ‘round and he did. I’m so happy for you.”**

**I smiled and flushed a little. “Thanks. Well, I have to go get the papers. His flight comes in at noon.”**

**He nodded. “Good to see you again, Sherlock.”**

**“Good to see you too, Jim.” I walked out of his dressing room and went down the hall to the boss’ door. I knocked on it lightly.**

**“Enter,” came his booming voice.**

**I opened the door and came in.**

**“Sherlock! What a nice surprise!”**

**I smiled weakly. “I was wondering if I could sign the unsigned part of my contract.”**

**He nodded. “Of course.” He fumbled in the drawers of his desk and pulled out two sheets, one for me to sign and the other for John. “Do you know when you will be coming back to work?”**

**I shook my head. “They only just cleared me to go home last week. I’m hoping I can come back soon. You’ll be the first to know after I get the news.”**

**“Alright. I hope to see you soon, Sherlock.”**

**“Same on my part.” I turned and exited the room.**

**I went back out onto the street and hailed another cab. I folded the contracts and put them on an inside pocket of my trench coat. As we pulled up to the airport, my pulse quickened; I was getting really excited to see John again.**

**When I got out of the cab, I went to concierge and asked what gate his flight was coming in at. She told me and I thanked her before going off to find it. I found it; there were already a lot of families, wives, and children that were standing outside the gate waiting for their loved ones to come home. I stood waiting patiently; his flight was going to come in 15 minutes from now.**

**Then 10.**

**Then 5.**

**Then 2.**

**I looked up at the board; it said that his flight was just landing now.**

**1 minute.**

**It said that the plane was off-loading.**

**Soon, I started hearing an eruption of screams, cheers, and ‘I love you’s coming from the crowd. The first of the soldiers were coming off the plane. I stood and watched all the wives and their children approach their soldier and start crying. Some husbands or boyfriends approached their female soldier.**

**I looked into the crowd, looking for his blond hair. Then I saw him. My smile brightened and I ran into the crowd.**

**“John!”**

**He had heard me right away. He smiled widely and ran over to me. That’s when I saw it. His arm was in a sling.**

**“Oh God. What happened?”**

**“Insurgents. The day after I sent your letter. Shot me right in the shoulder.”**

**I looked down at him lovingly. “I’m just glad you’re home.”**

**He smiled. “God, come here.” He used the arm that wasn’t in the sling and wrapped it around my neck, pulling my down into a long kiss. I closed my eyes and practically melted, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me. All I could hear from around us were people cheering and clapping for us. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled back, opening my eyes slowly to look into his. He smiled brightly and leaned up to peck my lips once more.**

**“I missed you,” I whispered against his lips.**

**“I missed you too,” he whispered back.**

**I smiled and held him there for a while. “Come on, soldier. Let’s get you home.”**

**He nodded and he grasped my hand, leading me toward baggage claim.**

* * *

 

It was nice to be home. When I saw him for the first time, it was the first time I had seen his beautiful blue eyes up close. He looked a little malnourished, but still as beautiful as I remembered him. When he asked about my arm, I just told him. The way he looked at me, I just couldn’t handle it anymore. I had wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet mine. I have to say, I think that was the best kiss I had ever had. And it was with the man I had loved the most. I blushed after our kiss when all the people around us had started cheering. It was a bit embarrassing to have a large group of people watch me kiss, but better that they were accepting of our choice rather than not.

He drove me back to his place. I took some painkillers for my shoulder and sat down at the table. He sat down across from me and slid a paper in front of me.

“What’s this?”

“This is the unsigned part of my contract.” I looked at him, not sure what he meant. “If we sign this, it ensures that I can still work at the club, but I don’t take people into my dressing room.”

I smiled weakly. “You’d do that?”

“If that’s what it takes to keep you next to me, then that is what I will do. I can’t bear to lose you again.”

I smiled more this time. I stood up and walked over to him and sat down in his lap. “Thank you,” I whispered.

“Anything for my soldier,” he murmured back.

I smiled and played with the curls on the nape of his neck. “You’re something else, Sherlock Holmes.”

“That I am, John Watson.”

“And you’re my something else.” I held up my hand that I had slipped the promise ring onto.

He beamed. “So you really did give the ring to John.”

I half-laughed. “Of course. And he accepted it gladly.” I leaned in and kissed him slowly.

He rested a hand on the back of my neck, leaning back a little in his chair and sighing. I nipped lightly on his lower lip before I ran my tongue across his lips. He parted them slightly, allowing me to enter, which I did. This is the first time we had shared a kiss like this without it going in the sexual direction. It was beautiful. After a little while, I broke the kiss and then lightly kissed his nose. “You’re mine and no one can take you away from me,” I whispered.

“And you are mine.” He smiled.

Later that evening, we sat on his couch, watched a movie, snogged some more, and then we eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was bliss. Like Heaven on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**During the two and a half weeks after he had returned home, John and I had decided he was going to move in with me and we had moved everything out of his flat and into mine. We spent some time going through our things, deciding what could stay and what could go; we ended up getting rid of a fair amount to make room for all of our things. The first thing to go was his bed. He fit in nicely and we bonded well over the moving process. Lots of cuddling and kissing. We both agreed his shoulder was not healed enough to do anything more than that.**

**By the start of his third week back home, I had started going back to the club and working again; John and I both signed the contract. Every now and then, he would ask me to practice on the pole in our room so he could get off on it. After I would watch him, I would get painfully hard, but by then he would have fallen asleep; side effects of the hormones and the painkillers. I would have to go into the bathroom to give myself a wank so I wouldn’t wake him. This situation worked for the time being.**

**A month after his return, he came out of the sling; his shoulder was feeling much better now. That’s when we started freeing ourselves up again. He initiated it the first time. We rode out each other, slowly and all through the night. I wouldn’t have even called it sex; I would have called it making love. This became our thing; we moved away from the abstract sex and went with the simplest, showing our caring and affections for each other in the most perfect and sweetest way. It was around this time when I would notice the jewelry stores more often.**

**And here we are, three months later, I decided today was going to be the day. Today is our “two year anniversary” (because we still include the time that we were apart) and I decided I was going to take him to the place where we had our first dinner date together: Angelo’s.**

**“I remember the first time we came here,” John said with a smile.**

**“I do too. Kind of like it was yesterday.”**

**“Sometimes it feels like it.”**

**I looked across at him lovingly; the light from the candle Angelo had set out made his eyes sparkle. He noticed my gaze and flushed slightly. I let out a small laugh.**

**Angelo was in on the whole thing. I had dropped by the restaurant earlier today and gave him the ring. “The bread…” I told him.**

**He nodded and chuckled. “I always knew you two would make such a beautiful couple.”**

**I smiled and thanked him.**

**Back to the present.**

**“So what should we get?” I asked.**

**He smiled. “How about spaghetti and meatballs? A throwback to our first time here?”**

**I smirked. “Sounds good to me.”**

**We ordered the pasta bowl and two glasses of red wine. When Angelo returned with the wine, I proposed a toast. “To a wonderful and happy life together.”**

**He smiled and raised his glass. “To us.” He clinked his glass on mine and then took a sip from his. I sipped from mine as well.**

**For a half an hour or so, we chatted about life, work, and things of that nature. He had recently been given a job at St. Bart’s since he had been honorably discharged from the army for his injury; it was going well for him. Club life was just as it was normally, constant and always tiring at the end of the night. There was a part of me that almost wanted to stop and slow down and enjoy my life more, but at the moment, I couldn’t afford to do that. Eventually, the food came.**

**Angelo had put the pasta bowl slightly off center, more towards my side of the table, and slid the plate of rolls closer to John. I told him that John always ate his bread before he ate the pasta. There were two rolls on the plate; the one with the ring in it was closer to John. He picked up the right one (thank God) and took a bite out of it. I sipped my wine to make it not seem too apparent that I was expecting something.**

**That was when I heard him say, “Ow!” He had bit down on it.**

**“What’s wrong, dear?”**

**“I bit into something hard…” He inspected his roll, had a peculiar look on his face, pulled out the ring, and then dropped both the ring and the bread on the plate with a gasp.**

**I smiled and picked the ring up from the plate and got down on one knee. His eye’s glistened a little bit, most likely from tears of joy that were soon to come.**

**“John…” I started. I blushed and smiled.**

**He smiled brightly and nodded. “Go on, Sherlock…”**

**I cleared my throat. The few couples that were in the restaurant watched us, smiling, and a few “aws” coming from some of the ladies.**

**“John…I really thought this one through, trust me. On that first night I had met you, I didn’t know that I had just met my soulmate. And in one of the most informal ways too. I knew there was something different from the moment you spoke to me, something I hadn’t heard in other guys. I was expecting to be treating like trash just like I always had, but you made me feel special, in more ways than one. That is something I cannot ever thank you enough for. I can never forgive myself for what I had done to you that sent you a thousand miles away from me, but I can also never feel sorry for getting in touch with you again and rekindling the spark that we had shared once before. You are the greatest love of my life and I want you to stay in my life, forever and always. You keep me right, John. So what I’m asking you is…will you spend the rest of your life with me…and marry me?”**

**He had started crying during my speech. “Yes…yes, of course I will!” He smiled brightly and came down on my level and hugged me tightly. The couples at the other tables were clapping. His grip didn’t loosen. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes,” he whispered in my ear.**

**I smiled and whispered back into his: “I love you too, John.”**

**He pulled back from the hug and pecked my lips, still beaming.**

**I smiled back up at him and held the ring up. “May I?”**

**He nodded quickly and held out a hand. “Please…”**

**I slipped it onto his finger effortlessly.**

**He stood, pulled it back up, and examined it. “It’s a perfect fit.”**

**I stood up. “Then, I guessed correctly.”**

**He smiled up at me. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you for everything.”**

* * *

 

Never in my entire childhood had I imagined marrying a man. Probably would have said no if you told me I was going to. Well, did things turn the other way and I was so happy about it too.

Sherlock’s proposal was so sweet and it had brought me to tears. I really wasn’t expecting to get proposed to; let’s put it this way, I had always imagined that I was going to be the one to propose. Even in this relationship, I still thought I was going to be the one to propose.

That night, we went back to the flat and had sex (like we wouldn’t have). It was special this time; we kept calling each other ‘fiancé’ and that was about the only thing he moaned as he was beneath me other than my name.

Over the next few months, Sherlock and I discussed wedding plans. We both wanted something small and intimate that wouldn’t attract a huge amount of attention.

The morning after we discussed who our best men were going to be, I called Greg while Sherlock was still fast asleep.

“Hello?”

“Greg. It’s John.”

“John! Wow, it’s great to hear your voice! I haven’t talked to you in ages!”

I laughed a little. “I could say the same about you.”

“I heard about you getting sent out for your tour and then coming back with a bullet wound in your shoulder.”

“Yeah, that was really a pain. Literally. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, anything.”

I sighed deeply. “Greg…would you like to be my best man?”

I could hear him gawking through the phone. “What?!”

I laughed again. “I’m engaged.”

“Oh my God, John that’s great! Who’s the lucky lady?”

“He’s not a lady…” I say proudly.

“No…did you and Sherlock get back together?”

I smiled. “Yeah we did.”

I knew he was smiling. “Gay!”

“How many times have we been over this?! I’ve already come to terms with my sexuality!”

He laughed. “I know, I’m just teasing you, kiddo.”

I giggled a bit. “Thanks…”

He calmed down from his laughter. “Well, John…I would be honoured to be the best man at your wedding.”

I smiled. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. Okay…now you’ve got to tell me how you guys got back together. I haven’t heard from you in over a year.”

I told him the whole story from after the break up since he already knew that bit. Sherlock getting high when he missed me, how he wrote to me from rehab, and how we conversed after that. He listened intently, commenting a few times. Once I was finished telling the story, he said, “Well, I am really happy that you two got back together. I think you are a great fit for each other. And I mean that.”

“Thanks, Greg.” I heard rustling coming from the bedroom. “That’ll be Sherlock. It was nice talking with you.”

“Likewise. We should go out for coffee or a beer or something and catch up.”

“Definitely. I’ll give you a call on Saturday. We’ll go while Sherlock’s working.”

“Sounds good. See you around, John. And give Sherlock my congratulations as well.”

I smiled. “I will. Bye, Greg.” I hung up the phone just as Sherlock came into the kitchen.

“Morning,” he grumbled.

I smiled. “Good morning, _fiancé_.” I leaned up and pecked his lips. “I just talked to Greg. He said he would be my best man.”

He nodded and sat down at the table. “I think I’ll ask Jim today to be my best man.”

I nodded. “I still haven’t met him yet.”

“Don’t worry about him. We’ve practically friendzoned each other and he’s got a bloke so he won’t come onto me.”

I laughed. “I wasn’t worried about him. I just want to meet him and see if he’s exactly as you describe him.”

“Oh trust me. He’s a real show. He’s one of _those_ gay guys.”

I smirked. “Glad you’re not like that. I’d probably kick you to the curb.”

He nodded. “Trust me, the feeling’s mutual.”

We silently decided to start talking more about the wedding.

“I wonder if Mycroft’ll come…”

“He might if Greg is going.”

“What about my parents?”

“I’d send them an invite anyway. If they decline it, then you know that they just not any more accepting than they were when you left.”

He nodded. “You’re right, John. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

He smiled. “I love you, John.”

I smiled back and took his hand. “I love you too, Sherlock.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Jeez this took forever to update. Apologies for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I literally have had writer's block for four months and never had any ideas for writing. Now I am flowing with ideas!  
> Also, apologies for this chapter not being super longest. This is kind of a filler before the wedding happens.  
> I'm hoping to finish this fic up within the next two or three weeks, so I promise I will be updating about this time next week and the week after. Cross both my hearts!  
> Thanks for putting up with my mini hiatus!  
> xx Julia

**I went into work that day, ready to ask Jim. I was sure that there would be no doubt in his mind to say ‘yes.’ He probably was going to jump and comment on how cute we are and how honoured he would be to be my best man. Boy, was I ever so right.**

**I knocked lightly on his dressing room door and he told me to come in. “Hey, Jim.”**

**“Sherlock! What brings you here into my humble abode of a dressing room today?”**

**I sat down in a chair that he had. “There is something very important that I want to ask you…”**

**He pulled a chair up in front of me and sat down. “Keep going, I’m listening.”**

**I took in a deep breath. “Jim…you’ve known now for a few months now that John and I have been engaged…” He nods. “…and I would be very happy if you were to be my best man…”**

**He gasped and nodded vigorously. “Yes! God yes, Sherlock! I would love to be up there while my best friend is getting married and watch it all up close!”**

**I smile. “Great! We don’t have a date yet, but it is going to be sometime in the spring. Something intimate and not too showy.”**

**He smiled at me and sighed. “That sounds so adorable. Just let me know as soon as you get the details.”**

**“Definitely.”**

**He then smiled a cutesy smile. “You guys are just so cute.”**

**I giggle and head out the door. “Thanks, Jim.”**

**“Anything for you, honey!” he shouts back at me.**

**Work couldn’t have gone by any faster that day. I was just excited to see John at the end of the night. As the unset but somewhat thought out wedding day came closer, I found myself wanting to be around him more and more.**

* * *

By the time January rolled around, we had set a date for our wedding in May at a small, intimate venue in some rural outskirts not too far from London. We had chosen our main colour theme, which was a dark, but not quite navy, blue. Everything was set out according to plan.

Our guestlist included:

My parents

Sherlock’s parents (for his sake, I was hoping they will show. Haven’t heard a word yet.)

Mycroft (completely against Sherlock’s wishes, but I insisted because of Greg)

My sister, Harry

Greg

Jim and Seb

Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock’s landlady

Molly Hooper, one of Sherlock’s friends from high school

Mike Stamford, one of my buddies

And some of the guys from my brigade in Afghanistan.

Small and intimate. Just how we wanted it. Sherlock also figured in that Molly would probably bring along her current boyfriend, if she had one, and I also factored in extra guests for Harry, if she was in a relationship after Clara, and my army buddies and their girlfriends.

As the days to the wedding drew closer, I found myself growing more and more anxious. Sherlock noticed one night.

“John…you seem a bit on edge. Are you alright?”

I sighed. “Just nerves. I’m excited and nervous for us all at the same time. Planning weddings is a lot of work.”

He smirked. “Better to do it right yourself than to pay someone who might screw it up on accident.”

I shrugged. “I suppose you’re right about that.”

He got up off of the couch from where he was lying and came and sat in my lap facing me, draping his arms around my neck. He pulled me in for a slow kiss. After he retracted, he started with, “So…what have you been thinking about for the honeymoon?”

“I didn’t actually know we were going to do one…you know, if money is tight…”

“I’ve been saving up for a while now. We might just have enough to get away for a week and forget about the rest of the world.” He grinned brightly.

I smiled. “Now, it’s something I can ruminate on. What were you thinking?”

“I have a friend who has a friend who could let us rent out a Tuscan villa for a week at a reasonable price.”

“Tuscany,” I murmured. “That sounds beautiful.”

“It is. From pictures and what I’ve heard at least. I’ve always wanted to go…”

“Then let’s do it. I’ve always wanted to go to Italy too. The food, the wine, the atmosphere…”

“This villa in particular is on the outskirts of a rural village. Only a bike ride away.” He brought his lips close to my ear. “And there’ll be no one out there to hear me scream,” he snickered.

I giggled and blushed hard. “Stop it!” I said teasingly, slapping his shoulder playfully.

He laughed lightly. “I’m kidding…but if I did…”

I smirked. “Stop it right there, mister. Keep it to yourself…for now.”

He smiled smugly. “I love you,” he said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled warmly as he rested his forehead on mine. “I love you too.”

We stayed like that silently for a while until my legs started cramping. He got off my lap and brought over my laptop and his mobile. He called up his friend, who redirected us to his friend, and we had soon rented out the completely furnished villa for the seven days following our wedding. I ordered the plane tickets online and researched some of the sights that were around where we were staying.

Sherlock spent a good portion of time talking to the guy about what was good in the town and his personal suggestions on what we should do while we are there. Sherlock thanked him and hung up. “Well, I get to go to my dream vacation destination with my dream guy.” He nuzzled his nose into my cheek.

I closed the lid of my laptop and lead him over to the couch, where we laid down together and cuddled. “Do you really think me to be your dream guy?”

He shifted a little to get comfortable. “I remember when there was a time when I wanted a guy who looked like Leo DiCaprio. That was a very interesting time. For the longest time, my dream guy had luscious chocolate brown locks, the perfect smile, was more toned than I could ever make myself, and could make me feel special even when I knew I wasn’t. Aside from the chocolate curls, you fit that bill perfectly.”

I giggled. “So, does that mean I’m not your ideal image of a guy?”

He was silent for a second. “Before I met you, I had a bad image of most men. My father, for one, who hit me almost every day during my boyhood when I would talk about how I was attracted to men instead of women.  Then there are just the men that come into the club; they were either grossly unattractive or average Joe’s just looking to get off to something. When I first saw you, I thought you were cute. I thought, ‘I probably wouldn’t mind dating him. For his looks, that is.’ It wasn’t until I met you face to face that I realized how different you were. Your personality shone through and you had captured me. After that first date, I was pretty sure I was settled. There was never another man or boyfriend that I had had that made me feel the way you could. I could trust you, not just with my body but with my secrets too, you made me laugh, you made me feel different about myself. And most importantly, you made me feel special even when I felt like I wasn’t. I realized that my perfect man didn’t necessarily have to look like he just walked off the red carpet, but he just needs to understand me, accept me, and love me for who I am. And you, John Watson, you gave that to me. I just got the bonus of my perfect guy also being a cutie in his jumpers and a hottie in the sheets.”

I smile and blush. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Um, duh,” he said sarcastically, making me laugh. I curled up next to him, feeling his warmth surround me. We fell asleep like this, and I was feeling better about the wedding than I had before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry I am a few days late with this, but this is I think the longest chapter and it probably took the most effort to write this one.**

**Now, so you can get an idea of what some of the places look like in this chapter, click on the words (because I had trouble adding the images due to the fact that sometimes technology hates me):**

  * [**Wedding Ceremony**](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/223983781438238006/)
  * [**Reception**](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/144818944241023157/)
  * **[The Tuscan Villa](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/35606653273510808/)**



**You can listen to[Pachelbel's Canon in D Major](http://grooveshark.com/#!/album/Pachelbel+s+Canon+In+D+Major+piano/5578575) for piano if you so please while it is going on in the story. Just right click the link and open in a new tab. It's Grooveshark, so just add it to the queue on the bottom.**

**Also, something else that I need to point out.**

**In this particular fic, I have made John and Sherlock Christians and they are having a chaplain lead their ceremony. I trust that most people will be able to handle themselves accordingly, but just in case I'm wrong, please please _please_ do not turn this into a religious battle over which religion is right or wrong. I am not trying to persuade anybody to believe in things other than what you believe in, so please if you are not a Christian, just let it pass and don't get upset about it. Thank you :)**

**Just had to put that out there so I don't get people all like "but they aren't canonically Christian or whatever." This fic is pretty much just barely  canonical. So yeah...**

**Besides all my disclaimers and you getting to look at pretty pictures, enjoy!**

**xx Julia**

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

I pulled at the collar of my dress shirt, feeling my temperature rise, my heart beat quicken, and possibly even breaking out in a bit of a sweat.

“You alright, mate?” Greg leant over to whisper to me as we stood up at the altar in our suits.

I gulped. “Fine,” I replied curtly. “Just nervous.”

He nodded and patted me on the back. “I promise you that you will be just fine.”

I felt a little panicky inside, but I nodded anyway, still waiting for him to come down the aisle to meet me.

* * *

 

**“Jim, what are you doing?” I asked my shorter companion as he was poking and prodding with my hair.**

**“I’m getting you ready for your wedding.”**

**“I look fine.”**

**“Just let me fix your hair! You’ve got this one piece that is just sticking out and my OCD is kicking in because of it.”**

**I smirk and smile a little. “Thank you, Jim, for all your help. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”**

**He smiled softly and fixed the collar on my suit and straightened my tie. “Anything for one of my most supportive friends in the world.”**

**I was about to say something else to him when there came a faint knock on the door of the room in this rustic house we were in. He told me to stay put while he got the door. All was silent for a long time and I was surprised to see who came through the door.**

**“I thought you weren't coming,” I started plainly as my parents walked into the room. They had not responded to their invitation, but John still insisted that we make room for them just in case they decided to show up.**

**“We couldn't miss our son’s wedding,” my mother piped up in her sweet, melodic voice. She smiled softly, yet this smile showed pain and hurt at the same time. She was sorry for what she had said to me those many years ago. I turned my gaze to my father who stood there staring me down, and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He suddenly broke down and started apologising for all the things that he had done to me. I rushed over to him and looked him straight in the eye.**

**“Why the sudden change?” I asked, my voice cracking on the end as rage flowed over me.**

**“I never realised how proud I was of you. You were such a wonderful child, who just happened to be different, and I couldn’t accept that. After you left, I knew I was wrong, but I had no way of finding you again. When we got the invitation, I knew this would be my way of making it up to you and showing you that I care about you and that I’ve always cared about you and I promise to never to be a disappointment of a father to you ever again.”**

**I sniffed and wrapped him in a hug. “Dad,” I whispered into his shoulder, tears streaming down my cheeks.**

**“I love you, my son,” he muttered in my ear.**

**“I love you too, dad…”**

**We pulled back from the hug and he patted my shoulder. “It would be an honour if both your mother and I could walk you down the aisle to meet John.” He smiled softly.**

**I smiled back, fighting back the tears. “Thank you.”**

**Jim had left during this interaction and now he popped his head back into the room. “They are ready for us.”**

**I nodded and took my parents by the elbow, one on either side of me, and smiled at both of them. We walked out of the room into the foyer that would lead out to the garden where John and I were to be wed. I had never felt more excited and nervous in my entire life. And I was so ready to take this next step. Jim smiled and winked at me as he opened the doors to let in the bright sunlight of this beautiful spring afternoon.**

* * *

The booming sound of the door opening had brought me out of my dazed and nervous phase. All of the guests turned around and stood as Sherlock walked down the aisle _with his parents!_ They came! I smiled brightly as they started walking down the aisle; we asked one of my Army friends that plays piano to play Pachelbel’s Canon in D Major, and he started playing once everyone stood up.

My eyes were trained on Sherlock’s; my God, he is the most amazing man in the entire world and here he was, walking down the aisle to marry me. All my feelings of nervousness had subsided the moment his soft eyes locked on mine. His hair fell a little in his face and he had the brightest smile I had ever seen him have. He was perfect, and he was about to be mine. Mr. and Mr. Watson-Holmes, a most beautiful last name that we would share together.

* * *

 

**I could see John’s nerves and tension flutter away as the doors opened to the outside courtyard. Just as soon as the doors opened, Pachelbel’s Canon in D started playing. I smiled brightly as my parents and I walked down the aisle to the gazebo under which John and our chaplain were standing.**

**John was the definition of perfection in my eyes, and today, he looked even more stunning than ever. His kind eyes looked at me in just the right way and a “wow” softly fell off my lips. After all the years of waiting and wondering if I would ever find the man of my dreams, there he was standing in front of me, ready to be wed to me.**

**When we reached the altar, my parents both gave me a kiss on the cheek. My mum went to her seat in the front row on “my side.” My dad stood up there for a moment, smiling at John. He held out his hand to shake John’s, who took his hand willingly and shook it firmly. Surprisingly, my dad pulled John into a tight hug, and John smiled and hugged him back. My dad whispered something to him, which I did not hear, and then took his seat beside my mother. I took John’s hand in mine and squeezed it lightly.**

**The chaplain smiled at both of us and began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of William Sherlock Scott Holmes and John Hamish Watson in holy matrimony. Let us start with a prayer.” The chaplain prayed for us to have a happy life together, among other things, and thanked God for bringing the people who mattered most in our lives together to celebrate this joyous day with us. Once he finished and everyone had taken a seat, he started to tell our story.**

**“I’ve known Sherlock for a very long time. When he moved to London for the first time, he came to my church and asked me for guidance, especially in the risky business that he was going into. I told him that even though some of the things that are happening in his life are things that some people and Christians might say that ‘God frowns upon those behaviours and lifestyle choices.’ I could have gone on and agreed with them, but in my belief, my glorious and heavenly Father smiles down upon all of his children, including those in situations like Sherlock was. Skipping ahead a few years, it wasn’t until a few months in the relationship when Sherlock had brought along John to church. I was very excited to see Sherlock so happy, and I had never seen him that happy before. In that moment when I saw that sparkle in his eye, I knew that God had found the right man for Sherlock, and you know what I did? I prayed for him and thanked God for making this man the happiest that he had ever been in his entire life.**

**“Many of us may know how they met.” He laughed along with some of the other guests. “Yes, Sherlock and John did in fact meet at the club, a place that I would personally find interesting to meet my future partner. The rest of the details from that night are strictly classified between Sherlock and John.” John and I smiled, looked at each other, then back at him. “Sherlock told me about him that following Sunday. My goodness, did he talk on and on about him!” People laughed. “He was like a teenage girl who had just had her first kiss, and I’ve had experience with that because of my fifteen year old daughter! It was incredible! The way he described him almost sounded like it was straight from a fiction novel itself, in which Sherlock was the princess and John, the prince who had come to sweep her, well him rather, off his feet. That was one of the days that I knew that my God truly does good works in people’s lives.**

**“I’m also sure we are aware of what happened about a year after they were together.” Everyone was silent. “After it happened, I know I was one of the first people that Sherlock talked to about it. Those details need not to be discussed ever again. Except for one. Sherlock was recovering and John was in Afghanistan helping people who struggled in combat. This is another situation in their relationship where I believe that God does good works in people’s lives. Through Sherlock’s doctor, he and John were able to rekindle the spark that had been there from the very beginning. When Sherlock told me about how they were able to reconnect, I was ecstatic to hear that such a wonderful thing was going to once more happen.**

**“I am so honoured to be here, officiating the wedding of this beautiful couple that was prepared by the hands of God long before these two were even capable of knowing what love was. He has blessed us with a beautiful day where everyone that you love can be here to support you and celebrate you both in your marriage.”**

**John and I smiled to each other as the guests clapped.**

**“Now, you both have personalized vows. So John, would you like to start?”**

**John nodded, took his hand out of mine, pulled a piece of paper from his suit coat, turned to me, and unfolded it. I stood on the edge of my toes, waiting to hear what he had written.**

* * *

I smiled at Sherlock as I unfolded the paper which I had written my vows on. I took in a deep breath before starting.

“Dearest Sherlock, blimey, it’s crazy to think this day is already here. I could not be more excited and happy to be marrying the most wonderful man in the entire world. The first time we met, you obviously know that marriage wasn’t on my mind, nor was the concept of dating a man for that matter. But you changed me for the better. There are so many things that you have done to make my life more complete and I am so thankful that Greg dragged me along that one time so that I could, unbeknownst to me, see you dance and feel captivated. At first, yes it was all physical appearances, but who can blame me, you’re really attractive. But once I got to know you, I realised what a sweet and gentle person you are, someone who has beautiful flaws and perfect imperfections that make you all the most amazing to me. From this day forward, I promise to never leave you behind, always look after you, and help you up when you fall. And I take you, Sherlock Holmes, to be my husband.” I slipped the ring that Greg was holding for me onto Sherlock’s ring finger. “I do, I do, and I do until the end of time.”

He smiled down at me, his eyes watering, and whispered the words ‘I love you.’

The chaplain turned to Sherlock for him to say his vows. I waited anxiously to see what he had prepared.

* * *

 

**John’s speech was beautiful. I almost cried…almost. When the chaplain turned to me and told me it was time to say my vows, I took the ring that Jim was holding for me and pulled a slip of paper out of my pocket. I cleared my throat and began.**

**“John Watson. I love the way those two words roll off my tongue. Almost as much as saying the words ‘I love you’ to you first thing every morning when I wake up and the last words I utter every night before I go to bed. John Watson, I am a changed man. I used to believe that love only happened to those who were lucky, to those who deserved it, or it only happened in fairytales that I read in primary school. I will tell you, I was not lucky, I did not feel like I deserved love, and I was definitely not living in a fairytale world. And you hit me like a bullet, right into my heart. When I first saw you, I had no clue what I was getting myself into. Well, the only thing I knew was that I was going to get paid, but I did not know that I was also going to be paid with kindness, devotion, and love, three things that I had never received from another person in my entire life. It was all new and I loved the way you made me feel. And I continue to love the way you make me feel. Before you, I had all of the pieces to my puzzle of life complete, except for there was one missing. Everyone is missing it…until they meet the right person who hands it to them and says, ‘I believe this is what you have been searching for, and I am ready to let you have it.’ John Watson, I am done searching because I know that you are my rock, you are the light at the end of the dark tunnel, you are the brightness of day which contrasts and amplifies my darkness of night. We fit together in a way that I never thought was possible. Thank you for showing me the way when I felt like I was living my life in a deep London fog. I promise to cherish every moment with you, keep you safe at all costs, and never _ever_ let you leave my side again. And I take you, dearest John, to be my husband, forever and always.” I smile and slip the ring onto his finger, then holding his hands in mine. He started crying a little bit and I wiped away the tear with my thumb.**

**The chaplain brought up two cages from under the table. “Before they get to kiss, they wanted me to have them do this. One of these butterflies represents Sherlock, the other represents John, and this garden represents their life together.” He took out one of the butterflies and I cupped it in my hand, and then he took the other one out and John did the same. “When you set these butterflies free to go on with their life, you don’t know what will happen, nor will you be able to know what will be expected to happen, but you can know that all of their actions will help to benefit the garden and preserve its beauty. When we send John and Sherlock out into the world today, we may not know what is to come in the next day, week, month, year, or ten years, but we do know that they will do everything in their power to better their lives together and make their lives blossom together into a beautiful garden that will leave its impact on the world, no matter how big or small that may be. John, Sherlock, you may let the butterflies go.”**

**John and I looked at each other before opening our hands. The butterflies fluttered their wings a few times before taking to the wind and flying around to each of the flower bushes in the garden. We turned back to each other, smiling brightly, grasping our hands in one another’s.**

**The chaplain smiled. “Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes. Sherlock, you may now kiss your husband…or John, you do it…I don’t know, just kiss!”**

**We laughed, along with everyone else, and I pulled John in for a long and slow kiss on the lips. Everyone was cheering and clapping, and I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as all of this was going on. Eventually, I pulled back and walked with him down the aisle as all of the guests started blowing the bubbles that we had given them before the ceremony. I smiled brightly, as did John, and I could tell that the photographer had captured a picture perfect moment right there.**

**The venue people had cleared out the chairs during cocktail hour and put up the tables for the reception outside. Once everyone was seated, we came out and shared our first dance.**

**“Wow, you’re really good at this,” John whispered to me about a quarter of the way through the song.**

**“I’ve always loved dancing, not just club dancing. My parents used to force me to take ballroom.”**

**He smiled. “Well, you’re really good at it.”**

**I smiled back. “Thank you,” I said, before placing a soft kiss to his lips.**

**We sat down after the first dance for dinner and when it was time for cake, we cut it together. As we were going to feed it to each other, I giggled and smeared it on his face. He ended up doing the same, both of us kissing with cakey faces afterwards. My parents approached us during a quiet time.**

**“Sherlock, we are so proud of you,” my mother said, kissing my forehead, and then proceeding to do the same to John. “We want you to know that we will never be able to make up to you what we did, but we both want you to know we still love you very much.” My father smiled and nodded.**

**“Thank you,” I said with a smile.**

**“Congratulations,” my father said before hugging both of us.**

**After that, we danced the night away, and yes, Jim of course had his semi-drunk best man speech which was hilariously funny, and at one point he got so drunk, he was about to strip for Seb on the dance floor. Seb, who remained sober the entire time, decided it was time for Jim to go home and not ruin our wedding because of drinking too much.**

**Eventually, all of the guests lined up outside as a limo pulled up in front of the rustic house. John and I thanked everyone before piling into the limo with our luggage for our seven day honeymoon. We changed in the back of the limo into some more comfortable clothes for flying. We got to the airport and boarded the plane an hour or so later. When we reached the airport in Italy, it was another hour long wait for luggage, and then another hour to actually get the rental car and drive out to the villa. When we finally made it, I dropped my bags with a huff and collapsed on the couch. “My God, what a day.”**

**John giggled and dropped down next to me. “Yeah no kidding.”**

**We sat silently for a few minutes before John curled up against me. “Hello, husband,” he murmured with a smile.**

**I turned to him and smiled, capturing his lips on mine. We kissed for a long time, our tongues battling for dominance, but in the end, like always, he won. He straddled my hips and rubbed his clothed and growing erection against my own. He pulled away, out of breath.**

**“You tired yet?” he asked with a smirk.**

**I chuckled. “Not quite yet.”**

**He grinned and kissed me hard again. I kissed back and moaned softly, picking him up along with a bag with our “supplies” in it. I carried him to the bedroom and closed the door softly behind us, placing him lightly on the bed.**

**“Sherlock Holmes, you are the most amazing man I have ever met,” he said, this gleam in his eye that I had never seen before.**

**I pulled my shirt off over my head. “I think it’s Sherlock Watson-Holmes now, my love.”**

**He smiled and pulled his shirt and trousers off. “It has a beautiful ring to it.”**

**“It does, doesn’t it?” My shirt and trousers met with his in a puddle on the floor, both of our boxers following soon after.**

**I crawled over top of him and kissed him sweetly. He kissed back and rolled us over so I was on the bottom. He ground down against me softly, my hips tilting up a little to meet him. I blindly reached over to the bedside table, where I had put the lube out, and handed him the bottle. He lubed up and pushed into me slowly. For an hour, we did not speak, just quiet moans escaping our lips as we rocked together with a certain similar, yet newfound affection. Every now and then, I would tighten up around him, but he knew that I wasn’t there yet. I started to stroke myself when he moved his hips faster. He started thrusting hard into me, hitting my prostate with every thrust. I moaned and cried out in pleasure each time. I tightened more and more around him, stroking myself harder as I could feel my orgasm building. He slammed his hips into me and I soon became undone, crying out his name as I came over my fingers. I heard him emit a deep groan before he pushed in deep and came with a sigh, both of us panting hard as we came down from our highs. He collapsed on top of me and played with the ends of my sweaty curls.**

**“I love you more than anything…” he said quickly.**

**“I love you just as much…”**

**He smiled weakly and kissed me again as he pulled out and curled up in front of me once I was laying on my side. “Goodnight, my sweetest Sherlock.”**

**“Goodnight, my John.”**

**And so we slept, now having begun our life together, ready to take on the world ahead. And I was glad that I chose him.**

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making an epilogue! So stick around for it sometime in the next week or so! :)


End file.
